A Different Beginning
by LauraHannah90
Summary: What if Bella acted differently to finding out Edward is a vampire? When he reveals his true nature to her, how long does it take her to realise she's got feelings for him, despite her fear? AU
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: I always liked how Bella accepted Edward's vampirism so easily, but that didn't stop me questioning other reactions. So here is the story of another reaction, a different beginning. __Please note that Bella isn't as clued up on vampires as she is in Twilight; she suspects something is different about Edward, and vampire is an option, but she's more sceptical about it in this story._

_This story picks up from when Bella is shopping in Port Angeles (if you hadn't already guessed from the summary)_

_Thanks to Thats-So-Alex for proof-reading for me!_

_Of course, I do not own Twilight; Stephenie Meyer does._

_Bella's POV:_

* * *

I had my suspicions about Edward Cullen. The incident with Tyler's van and Jacob's tribal stories were only half of why I felt so strongly that something was different… strange. I did not believe everything I'd read or been told - that would be extremely silly and gullable of me. But I couldn't help this overwhelming feeling that I wanted him to like me; there was this desire to have him want me, but I felt so insignificant beside him.

But as I excused myself from Angela and Jess's dress shopping to make my way to the bookshop, my mind was filled with Edward Cullen again. I had agreed to this outing to rid my head of Edward Cullen who was lurking behind every thought, but that self promise had failed miserably as the Cullen's had been brought up in conversation once or twice. It was hard to ignore the sudden increased pounding of your heart just by the very mention of a two syllable name!

It was thinking about Edward Cullen that led me down the wrong road, past my destination that I had searched for on an internet direction site. Glancing up and down the dusky street, I noticed a wooden post advertising another book shop which I thanked whoever for, and began in the direction it pointed in. Looking around me for any other people walking about, I saw an older man walking his dog. It looked a strange place to be walking at this time of night, I thought, but quickly erased that when I realised I was the greater idiot of the two.

I hit an alley way, and glancing behind me, walked through. The bricks were mossy and dingy, I noticed, as I picked up pace to make my way through. My coat was wrapped firmly around my body, clinging to me. I felt extremely vulnerable walking through, but I tried to push away a paranoia. I'd find the bookstore soon enough, purchase my findings and then ring Jessica and Angela to pick me up, or meet them if I could. There was no denying I was lost.

And that's when I noticed the four strangers lurking at the other end of this tunnel-like path. I wanted to turn around, to run the other way, paranoia flooding through me, but I pushed my eyes down, making myself as physically small as I possibly could, and continued. It surprised me a little that it was Edward I thought about at this time, finding comfort in the thought of him, despite his indecisive attititude.

"Hey!" One of them called, but I didn't look up from my feet.

I felt the open air attack as I walked out from under the protective confines of the brick shelter, and the men were closer. Not ten metres from me, they were laughing and joking, sneering at my expense. But I said nothing and continued to walk, quicker and quicker.

"Hold up!" Another called a different voice. _It's just drunken banter_, I told myself, they mean no harm. The words seemed false, even in my mind. Reality dawned as the closed in, and I finally looked up to see their hooded faces.

Each of them wore hooded jumpers and jeans, their faces unseen, three carrying beer cans, and the other holding his arms out towards me for an uninviting embrace. I looked down again and walked past him, finding an unexplainable fascination in my shoes.

"Where you going?" He called, trying to sound seductive but I tried to refrain myself from gagging.

"H..home," I lied, "My dad is waiting for me," I tried to sound menacing, but I knew my words were nothing more than a feeble squeak.

"We'll take you home, won't we boys?" Jeers sounded from around me and I felt a heavy weight land on my shoulders. I turned around quickly, the arm flying off in my haste.

"Play nice now," One added jokingly, as a roar of laughs sounded from the others. I cowered under the noise, suddenly thinking of anything I knew on how to defend myself. Surely a simple punch would suffice, or I could kick him in the groin? Wasn't that a male's weakest point? As he leaned in to me, crushing his lips to mine, I swung my arm round to hit the side of his head, the natural reaction to his actions. He grunted in pain, grabbing my wrist brutally and yanking me forwards.

"Get off her," A growl sounded but I couldn't spin around to see who it was because of the strong grip twisting and burning on my skin. I could, however, guess; Edward Cullen, every inch of perfection at my rescue. My heart picked up pace in relief, or in lust, as I imagined his face. I was right to find comfort in Edward Cullen after all...

"You gonna make me, pretty boy?" One laughed.

"Yes," Another growl rippled from the man I could not see, but the grip on my wrist tightened just as the man was thrown in the air. I was yanked forwards under the force of the throw, but as the grip loosened, I fell forwards on the floor, landing with a cracking of my knee. I moved it instantly, a small pain shooting up it, but I knew that no serious damage had been done; just a bruise.

Another splat was heard and I looked to see my attacker far away from me, a fierce look on his face. My head spun as I stood up quickly, whizzing around.

Edward was standing there, growls shaking his chest heavily, and his eyes narrowed as he eyed the others who reflected away from him. I, too, felt myself put distance between us.

"Nice move, pretty boy," I recognised the voice as the first one who had called over to me. I blinked in horror as Edward took one menacing step towards the man. Edward's arm flew out from his side, hitting the man in his chest and pushing him backwards with the same force as the first. But I couldn't help but watch Edward's muscles flex as if he'd restricted the damage. As if he could do worse.

I'd thought too soon; Edward pounced forwards to the other men. I saw, briefly, the flash of his razor sharp teeth bared as he growled at the other two. They stood, frozen, at Edward's mercy as he growled from deep within his chest, his body vibrating from the energy he was transferring. I couldn't help but think that he was restraining himself, as if he could do worse... much, much worse. I exhaled loudly as I watched as Edward stumbled backwards, overwhelmed by everything.

"Get in the car, Bella," He demanded but I stood in horror, watching the scene of brawling that had been played in front of me. I could not move for shock; shock of my own attack, then shock as I was avenged by Edward Cullen.

A hand on my shoulder directed me to the car, and I let it guide me. The door flung open and I was helped inside, as if I were an incapable child. My movements were mechanical, with no participation from my mind, almost subconcious.

Before I knew it, Edward was sitting beside me in the driver's seat, as the engine roared to life and we flew onto the road. The images out the window were nothing more than a confusing blur.

His breathing was heavy, panting, as was mine before he stopped breathing completely. I glanced sideways at him; his dark, sunken eyes, his rigid jaw and pursed lips. I was scared, just a little. The atmosphere could be torn in two with its jagged edges and his incoherent muttering.

I didn't know what to do, or how to act. I wanted to curl up in a ball, hold myself in. Violation was only one of the many emotions I was feeling; I'd been so close to losing my freedom with the vicious trappings of those disgusting bastards. I was no mind reader, but their intentions had been clear from their malicious looks, comments and the tight grip on my wrist.

Looking sideways at Edward, I took a deep breath; I had to ask.

"Why are you here?" I demanded weakly, my voice shaking. I could feel the ripples in my chest, the tears bordering over the edge. I couldn't be brushed off with some bull shit lie anymore; this was happening too many times, and I needed answers!

"Saving you," His voice was cold but warm also. It was said quietly but still strong.

I let a silence spread through the car before I asked my next question. He would never know how tormented my mind had become in its battle to decipher the clues he was leaving, the subtle hints and the lies that he gave me. I'd had to pry away at them to reveal the truth, and even now, I was not sure. I needed confirmation. I needed truth.

"What are you?"

For the first time, I truly allowed myself to contemplate such drastic options. No longer did I think he was simply strong; he had fought four fully grown men, and thrown two of them across the lot with one seemingly effortless push. He drove without fear, without restrictions. He was not scared, and that usually came with a sense of power. But how much power, how much strength and ability did Edward have?

His changing eyes, his strength, his accurate speed, the myths; it could all be true; it _was _a possibility.

"You don't want to know," He whispered bitterly.

"I do," My voice was stronger than I gave myself credit for; although I was still shaking inside, my hands rattling under the shock of attack and rescue.

Our eyes caught for just a moment as we glanced at each other simultaneously, and the darkness in his made me creep back into my chair, but I kept my gaze.

"Vampire,"

The words was barely audible, yet the syllable rang loud and clear in my eyes, echoing loudly as if he'd screamed the word at his greatest volume.

My mind was suddenly filled with contrasting emotions; fear yet safety, attraction yet repulsion. I could not help but replay the word over and over with the scene from minutes ago; such incredible effortless strength, such sharp piercing teeth – I feared it was only the beginning of his abilities, his nature.

"Stop the car," I croaked, trying to control my feelings. I reached over to the handle, "Please, stop the car. I need to get out. I need to go home,"

* * *

_Review, please? _

_I'd love to hear what you think!_

_Thanks for reading xx_


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: Here is chapter two, continuing in Bella's POV. I think I'll include Edwards POV next, if you'd like, so let me know (:_

_Hope you enjoy:_

* * *

"_Stop the car," I croaked, trying to control my feelings. I reached over to the handle, "Please, stop the car. I need to get out. I need to go home," _

I felt vulnerable. I'd been attacked, intended for rape and now I was in the car with a vampire. My mind was as vulnerable as my physical existence, open for insanity and invasion, waiting to be manipulated and messed with. Not only that, but I must have be stalked; for Edward to have found me as quickly as he had, he must have been watching me. I could not decipher whether that made me feel claustrophobic or safe, made worse by the fact he'd been absent the past how ever many days.

His one promise had been to stay safe, and I'd completely messed that one up.

The engine slowed but before my hand could touch the door handle, a hand pressed against my shoulder. I cowered under the touch, remembering the heavy weight of my attackers arm on my shoulder as he'd tried to get me to go with him.

Edward withdrew his hand instantly in knowing and understanding.

"Bella," He said quietly, but even then it was too loud. Any sound would be too loud; I needed complete silence. I needed to scrub myself clean, to rid myself of this dingy feeling.

"I need to go," I repeated stubbornly, dominant tears blurring my vision. I tugged at the door handle but it would not open. I yanked harder, but all that happened was a creaking under the strain of the lock. "Let me out!"

"Bella, please," Edward began, but in those mini seconds that passed before he continued, my mind rang with desperate alerts. "Don't get out. Please, _you_ drive. _I _can walk."

At these words, I turned around from looking out of the window, which showed nothing but a dark misty night, to face Edward. He was pained; his face showed pure agony. But I had no time to feel sympathy.

"You can't walk; that's ridiculous. Just let me go," I reasoned, trying the handle again.

But instead, Edward flicked a switch on the dashboard, and opened his own door. My own remained locked as I tried again. Even though I was the other side of the car, the harsh winds bit at the revealed skin on my face.

"Drive safely," He advised, poking his head around the car door. There was no humour in his eyes, or a smile on his face; only pain, regret and misery as he closed the door firmly shut and I watched him begin to walk.

I sat for several moments as he walked into the darkness, until only the headlights illuminated him, and the passing cars whizzed past loudly. I had not noticed them before.

But then he was gone; a distant figure but far from a distant memory. I had to blink quickly, as if to find myself waking in the comforts of my bed, warm and awaking from a bad nightmare. But in the stuffy confines of the car, with Edward's scent still lingering on the upholstery, my mind wouldn't let me believe.

I wanted, desperately, to curl up in the back seat. Despite my fear, Edward's scent was comforting, and I wanted to bask in it. But I wanted to go home more. I wanted to cry, but only in my own room where I could hide the tears.

Scuffling over to the driver's seat, I fumbled around for the keys that jangled in the ignition. I turned them, becoming familiar with the gears, peddle and buttons; only half-heartedly, however.

Before I drove off, I texted Angela, telling her I was finding my own way home after getting lost and that I was okay; a blatant lie – I was not lost, nor was I okay. I was crumbling inside. I then switched my phone on silent.

I'd pulled the lucky straw. Not only had Edward been there to fend off my attackers, he'd also given me his car to drive home in! I knew this thing was his pride and joy; he despised my truck. If there was one thing I knew, that was it.

The truth seemed so far away from the boy I was joking and teasing with previously. But it was also so together.

The blood typing– he'd known. He _was _a vampire. But the boy that had carried me outside, sorted my classes and took me home? That boy wasn't a vampire at all! How could someone so kind and be someone so murderous at the same time? He didn't seem the type; but the truth could not be ignored.

No matter what he was… there was still a pull, a _fatal _attraction to the boy that was Edward Cullen. He was a strong magnet and I was the pathetic piece of metal that bowed down to his every whim.

Somehow, I got home, crossing the town boundary of Forks and sighing with relief. Maybe it was safer than bigger towns and cities.

But just as I was coming around the road, my knuckles which were white from the force of which I was holding the steering wheel, I saw Edward Cullen was standing in the road.

My headlights flashed his ivory white skin, and my foot slammed on the brakes instantly. With jagged breaths, I watched as he came around to the driver's side of the car. I reluctantly wound down the automated window, fully aware this was his car.

"I didn't mean to scare you," He said apologetically, but I didn't know in which context he meant it. Just by standing in the middle of the road, or by nearly murdering four strangers in front of me? "I know you don't want to talk to me," He sighed with regret evident in his voice, "but I thought it would be a good idea if I took the car now. I'll see you into your house, but Charlie will ask questions, and I know you don't like that."

His guess about Charlie's prying threw me off guard. Had I really forgotten the Edward I had been chatting and teasing with, only days ago? Had the image of the Edward I _thought_ I knew been totally changed by this new confirmed information?

"Thanks," I muttered, opening the door, leaving the keys in the ignition and the engine running. I hurried around him, making sure contact wasn't made.

"Do you want me to walk you to the door?" He asked kindly, but I ignored him, and took another step forwards. But as I heard him sigh, I turned to face him.

"No thanks," I tried to sound firm, but my voice was still shaking. He acknowledged it with a nod of the head, and got into his car.

Home was only around the corner, but I was sceptical of the looming darkness that hung over me, especially after my close call. Hurrying, I left Edward Cullen sitting in his stupid silver Volvo, watching me run, scared of the dark.

When I reached home, I opened the door quickly and passed Charlie in the living room.

"You're home early," He observed, jumping up.

"I'm tired," I excused, throwing him a false smile and walked up the stairs at a restricted speed so I didn't cause alarm.

Almost as soon as I entered the bathroom, I turned around and locked the door, yanking the handle just to check. I pulled my t-shirt over my head, and took my jeans off, turning on the warm shower and standing underneath the head of it.

The droplets of the water fell onto my back, washing away, bit by bit, the feeling of dirtiness and cleansing me. But after moments, the water that ran on my body was joined by the tears that leaked from my eyes; tear by tear, I released this agonising feeling of betrayal.

I'd known Edward; I was sure of it. The charming boy who'd carried me home about feeling queasy at the sight of blood, the boy who made me speechless simply by the sight of him. He was kind to me, even though secretive. He'd saved me from Tyler's van, saved me from rapists, saved me from drowning in the miserable dreary town of Forks.

But now he'd lifted me out of one pool and thrown me into another; the pool of Edward. Only this time, the current was stronger, the waves higher. As they crashed down, I had to choose; the good Edward or the bad? Which one was the real one?

I finished in the shower, drying myself and walked into my room in a towel. Conscious of the window, I pulled the curtains closed harshly, checking for gaps and changed into pyjamas.

As I crawled into bed, I lay silently for several moments, wrapped in my bedcovers in the safety of my cocoon. And as I lay, once again the haunting face of Edward Cullen crept into my thoughts. But unlike before, it was not out of a desire, or out of a craving for his attention and his… approval, it was out of an unhealthy obsession, a mild fear. But not for me. Never for me.

Despite everything, everything I knew and everything I thought, I knew Edward would not hurt me. It was in his nature to hunt, to kill, and that very thought made my heart ache as I thought of the life lost each time he was thirsty. But with each thought of worry, anxiety, or fear, I had never feared for my own safety. Whatever part of him was a monster, the part that was kind to me remained untouched by his inhumanity.

But even then, I could not do it. I could not let myself be entrapped by…a murderer. No matter what the excuse, killing humans (for food or otherwise) was murder.

And as I slowly drifted off to sleep, I had the replaying scene of Edwards' attack in my mind, and slowly, very gradually, it blended in with my monstrous nightmare.

* * *

_Review, please?_

_Thanks for reading xx_


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note: As I said in the last chapter, I was going to upload Edward's point of view on the last two chapters. I think it gives us an insight into how Edward is going to react in the next couple of chapters, and explains his thoughts more. I enjoyed writing it, although I feel I'm better at Bella's Point of view._

_Either way, I hope you enjoy reading it._

_In Edward's words..._

* * *

When I'd heard Bella's distress through the thoughts of others, I could not contain my anger as I furiously drove to the place in their minds; the dimly lit area, near the wet dreary alleyway where they had found her, laughed at her, and mocked her like she was nothing but a worthless animal. That sent a fiery fury rocketing through me.

As my tyres screeched along the dusky street, Bella's fear was evident as I saw her try to punch the beast who attempted to smother her lips with his. Kisses suggest passion, and that was far from present here. This was a threatening attack, and these monsters made a feeling of disgust rise within me, rippling from within.

I'd escorted her away from danger, but not before scaring the wits out of her; baring my teeth and almost loosing control as I tried to banish the vile scenes that the attackers were thinking from each of their repulsive minds. It was her fear, and only her fear, that made me regret my impulsive actions into avenging her. I never wanted her to be afraid of me, and to see her like this made my bones ache with a cold, saddening sensation. The very thought of her being scared of me sent a crippling spasm through my body.

The anxiety and shock radiated from her cowering, shaking body – her pulse was quick - as I drove away from the monsters that were lying aching and hurt on the wet floor. It was the least of what they deserved; had I not promised Carlisle my horrific murderous days were over, and with Bella to worry about, I would have finished each of them off. Not a single drop of blood would enter my mouth – who would want to taste such evil beings? But I fantasised about their slow, painful deaths.

"Why are you here?" She had asked, her body still shaking, from either the bitter night or the replaying memories.

"Saving you,"

I sensed Bella's desperation for answers; she was a stubborn girl, who wanted the truth. She had been similar when I'd stopped Tyler's van from crushing her, as if I had a choice in the matter. The reaction was natural, and although I didn't understand exactly why, I knew it was because I could not bear to lose Bella. Her death would cause me an unexplainable grief, and I hardly knew her. Yet I knew enough to know I was developing feelings for her.

"What are you?"

Yet a second question that needed a deeper answer than I was prepared to give. I tried to deter her, make it seem as if the truth was as frightful as it really was without telling her exactly. But she didn't take no for an answer.

There was something about this vulnerable beautiful girl, who was so wonderfully patient with my mind changes whilst I treated her with such indecisiveness, which attracted me.

As a look of unspoken promise passed between us, I let my barrier crumble under the strain of her attentive, but scared, brown eyes.

"Vampire," I had whispered, so quietly that I had hoped she wouldn't here. Surely, a human who managed to get herself into so much trouble in the small amount of time that I'd known her did not have good hearing.

But then she'd done something that I'd expected her to do. If she hadn't, she'd have been extremely strange and I'd have questioned her sanity. Even so, the words she said cut through me, sharper than anything I'd ever experienced.

"Stop the car," She had said, "Please, stop the car. I need to get out. I need to go home." That was enough to break my un-beating heart, knowing that I'll never have the time to explain myself. Although it was safer for her, I was selfish enough to want her to see past my monstrous nature.

"Bella," I said, looking at her.

She was so beautiful, she really was. Her ivory skin shone in the dimly lit car, the only illumination coming from the other vehicles headlights and the street lamps. Her hair, despite being damp, was long and luscious. The scent of her strawberry shampoo was strong, and her perfume too. But it was her deep brown eyes that engrossed me. It was those beautiful, perfectly shaped eyes that kept me sane when she blushed, blood rushing to her face. If I stared into them, they kept me grounded and in control.

I tried to touch her, but I was consciously aware of her trauma moments before, and I did not want to over crowd her.

She repeated the words, "I need to go," yanking at the door handle of my precious Volvo, before turning to me and shouting, "Let me out!"

I couldn't hold her against her will; she'd already been dishonoured enough today, enough for a lifetime but I tried to persuade her to stay. It was dangerous to let her out their alone, so I assessed my options. When it came down to it, I'd never be so cruel as to rid her of her freedom.

"Bella, please," I tried to reason with her. I couldn't suppress the pain I felt as I watched Bella's disbelieving expression which clouded her beauty, "Don't get out," I begged, and it made me feel ashamed that I'd been reduced to such measures. Eventually, I had to let her go.

But I had not allowed her to walk home, alone, in the dark world that was waiting for a vulnerable young woman. Instead, I gave her my beloved Volvo, insisting I could walk home. I knew that if I did walk home, it would take me a ridiculously small amount of time, but I did not leave.

From a distance, I saw Bella gather herself, resist from collapsing there and then into floods of tears and crumble under the emotional intense threat she'd been exposed to. I wanted nothing more than to comfort her and cradle her, ignoring the alluring scent of her blood to make her feel better. But I couldn't. The only thing I could do was watch and run beside the car, watching, protecting, ready and waiting in case she needed me.

As we were nearing Forks, I ran ahead, keeping an eye on Bella over my shoulder. It ashamed me to admit I was also looking out for my car. I had spent enough time with Bella before tonight to know how she drove, and the way she treated her awful truck.

I stood in the middle of the road around the corner from Bella's house, waiting for her to drive past me. The dark did not scare me; it was almost peaceful in a town as small as Forks where danger, besides me, was far away.

I heard the Volvo before I saw it, the humming of the engine as Bella drove home hurriedly. I was thankful that there were no dents, marks, or damage to my car, only damage to the girl inside of it.

Her heart accelerated at the sight of me, thundering extremely loudly as she took in my figure. This made the scent of her even more tempting; her blood so sweet and flowing fast.

"I didn't mean to scare you," I'd apologised sincerely, as Bella wound down the automated window. I offered to walk her home, telling her I'd assumed her father wouldn't like strange car that would be parked on the driveway.

She refused my offer, returning home without an escort to the safety of her own home. I could tell she was frightened, running in the dark, glancing over her shoulder as if expecting to see something there.

I sat in the dark, concentrating on Bella so I was sure that I would not go after the 'men' that needed to feel pain and fear. It was only when I'd heard the two words she'd muttered to her curious father, "I'm tired," that I contemplated returning home.

Driving home felt like there was a piece of me missing. But even then, I continued to drive away from the girl that was slowly capturing my heart that no-one, especially Bella, should be burdened too.

I will see her again tomorrow, I promised myself as I pulled on the driveway to my home. I tried not to dwell on the fact my company had been refused by her, instead thinking that I could watch her, even if from a distance.

There were no words that could describe my feelings for Bella Swan; there was a hairline fracture to separate such indescribable emotions. A part of me wanted Bella to be a friend, and only a friend for her sake, her safety. Yet another part of me craved her love, her sweet gentle touch, her loving gaze and curving smile. I had already told her I could not stay away from her, that I'd given up on trying to put distance between us... but how selfish was I being?

I did not know when it was I fully realised I had feelings for Bella, but it was now that they re-surfaced from where I had tried to suppress them and push them further into the back of my mind. Being a vampire, however, there was always a nagging reminder of how beautiful she was, and how much I wanted her to be mine.

But along with my vampirism came dangers; my thirst which exploded into a burning sensation every time she was near, every time she blushed, or her heart pounded louder – something I noticed to be often in my company. My strength; one simple touch could crush her humanly weak body, killing her instantly.

As if I could stop there: my family provided dangers for her as did the rest of the vampire community. Unfortunately, Bella now knew my most important secret but despite her hasty escape from my presence, I trusted she would remain silent.

Her reaction had convinced me I was the monster I thought I was. I had killed before, I had been a murderer, so her reaction was natural.

And then there was our aging. It was unfair to burden her with an immortal lover, not that I could ever act upon my physical attraction to her. It was unfair to make her feel any emotions towards me, friendly or otherwise, because she would age and I would not. If I was anything other than a childhood acquaintance, my existence in her life would destroy any chance of her having a normal life.

This was all hypothetical, of course; Bella had made it clear with her disgusted reaction that she wanted nothing to do with me.

* * *

_I'd appreciate it if you could review, please. I'd love to hear your thoughts :)_

_Thanks for reading xx_


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Note: So back to Bella's POV now. I hope you liked Edward's view on things :) I like this chapter. There is a change that I need to make though:_

_Edward is in Bella's English class, okay? _

_Enjoy:_

* * *

When I awoke, I was consciously aware of my upcoming day of school. As the nights events hit me, coming in several forms of aches on my knee, sore eyes from my tears and flashes of several memories, I debated different options in my mind that was already confused, tired and vulnerable.

The first was to tell Charlie I was feeling ill and sleep the day away. I had no idea what I would do after that, but I could figure out the next step when I needed to.

The second seemed harder; go to school, and hide from the alluring Edward Cullen.

But the truth was I could not hide from him. He was there, always, in my mind, in my thoughts, and in the shapely shadows that I looked in. He invaded every thought, every memory. He was always _there._

Rolling out of bed, I could feel a bruise forming on my wrist from where I'd been grabbed and tugged. It was an unhealthy reminder of my evening, although thankfully, it hadn't gone too far. I couldn't help but admit that I was thanking Edward for this, thanking Edward for escorting me safely away from harm.

I decided I'd shower again, ridding all of the filth from my skin, and to hopefully wash away my tiredness and awaken me further, and washing my hair as I did so.

Afterwards, I realised that I was up earlier than I thought I had, and had at least another hour before I had to head to school. Charlie jumped in the shower after me, and I apologised for the overuse of the hot water without an explanation; almost burning away the marks of _their_ grubby hands.

As Charlie showered, I dried my hair and dressed in the nicest clothes I could find out of my wardrobe. It's not as if I had a great choice in clothes, but I selected a long sleeved top and jeans, a jacket and a scarf. I wanted to feel protected and my clothes would provide that for me.

"Morning, Bells," Charlie said as we met at the top of the stairs, and following me down the stairs in his chief uniform.

"Morning, Dad," I forced a smile, and headed into the kitchen. My stomach screamed in protest as I headed for the fridge, not being able to take any food. I obliged, looking at the unappealing cereal or bread and pouring myself a glass of water instead.

I stared ahead of me, my eyes glazing over but my mind working overtime. If I stayed away from Edward, then I wouldn't have to deal with anything. This… emotion – I could forget it. It'd pass, surely?

"Bells?" Charlie asked, with narrowed eyes. I'd been ignoring him. "I think I'll be late tonight, Bells. I'm taking a detour on the way home to pick up a batch of supplies for work," He informed and I nodded absent minded.

"You alright, honey?" He said, taking a step towards me. Worry had crossed his face as he took in my strange exterior.

"Tired is all," I quickly excused, not wanting Charlie to worry. He couldn't know of Edward's supernatural being, nor did I want him to know of my feelings towards him. I especially didn't want to alert him of my attack. With him being Chief of Forks Police, he would take the information far too seriously and act upon it in ways I did not want. I would much prefer to forget it.

"But you went to bed early," Charlie stated and I shook my head.

"Didn't sleep well,"

He shrugged off my comment before waving goodbye and disappearing outside. I heard the rumbling of his cruiser and the engine as he drove away, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

It was exactly where I didn't want to be, alone; but at the same time, company was too enclosing, too trapping.

Eventually, after rinsing my glass over and over, I left the house fifteen minutes before I usually did and sat in my car. Every moment I took seemed to take double the effort, double the time. Four minutes after my hand was on the steering wheel did I actually turn the keys and drive to school, keeping my eyes as focused on the road in front as I could without steering too far into the murky depths of my hidden mind.

Pulling into the parking lot, I sat in my car in silence. People were beginning to arrive, but it was still deserted; no one turned up early. It felt odd to be sitting here so alone, but I let it be, ignoring my stomach which creaked with hunger. I realised that not only had I skipped breakfast, but I also hadn't eaten last night either.

To block out the sound of silence, I turned my radio on. But that reminded me of Edward, so I turned it off instantly. I tapped out my thoughts on the wheel, impatiently making noise, just a regular tap.

But as the lot began to crowd, I got out and made my way inside, my bag slung over my shoulder. I saw Jessica make a b-line for me, and I cursed that I'd left them waiting last night. I had sent a text, but maybe I should have rung, or even got them to pick me up... maybe I should never have left them in the first place. It would have saved me so much trouble.

"Where were you?" She demanded with her hands on her hips as she neared me. It reminded me of someone's mother – never mine, but someone's.

"I..er.." I stuttered, not really looking at her, but the shapes that were out of focus behind her.

"I took her home," The voice rang out from behind me, and even though they were said quietly, the simple sounds crashed against my ear drums.

"You?" Jessica asked. I blinked hard, twice, and looked at Jess's curious wide eyes.

"Bella got lost, so I asked her if she would like a lift," Edward answered politely and I spun around to see him. He had creeped up behind me without me noticing, and it amazed me how he could do that! But I got distracted; he looked… stunning, absolutely gorgeous. But I didn't want him to look like that! I wanted him to be some monstrous beast so I could deter these feelings away with the shallow excuse that he was unattractive.

But he was far from it.

"Excuse me," I blurted and made my way to the girls' bathrooms.

Walking away from him was like defying gravity. There was something so right about standing with him, but then I'd get a sudden urge of wrongdoing that left me feeling sick. Just like with gravity, I needed support to help me fly away. If it hadn't been for Jessica's arm around my shoulder, pulling me away, I would have pinged back to him like a yoyo.

"What was _that?_" She asked incredulously, her mouth open a little. "He came over to talk and you blanked him!" I directed her to the bathroom and she stood, arm on the sink, looking at me with doubtful eyes.

"Something happened last night," I mumbled shyly, washing my hands just because it was something to do. I fixed my eyes on the lathering soap.

"What did you do?" Jessica pried. I silently cursed myself for not picking up Angela instead; she would have been less nosey and much more of a help.

"Nothing of importance," I lied, "I just don't want anything to happen between us," I could not decide whether the latter was a lie also, but I let it pass in the air and it cork Jessica's mouth. She was gob smacked.

"But this is Edward Cullen!" She exclaimed. I slammed the water supply for the tap off and stared at her.

"And?!" Jessica looked at me in shock, "Just leave it," I said, shaking my hands dry and walking out of the bathroom towards my first lesson, English. She followed behind me sheepishly, but I carried on my way.

When we got there, I took my place and rested my head on my arms, cushioning myself from the hard desk. I could hear people murmuring around me and I tried to focus on those sounds.

"Are you alright, Bella?" I heard a voice sound. Angela stood above me looking caringly down at me. I smiled warmly.

"I'm… okay,"

She nodded understandingly, and telling by my look that I did not want to talk about it. Returning my smile, she walked to her own seat and sat down, talking animatedly to the person beside her.

"Okay, guys!" I looked up instantly from my self-made pillow to see Mr. Banner walk in. Confusion washed in my at once, but I knew I was in English, "Mr Mason can't be here today. I reckon he's pulling a sicky," He chuckled and a few of my classmates sniggered. I looked up. "So, unfortunately, I'm lumbered with you, but I've got work to do, so my room," He indicated for us to follow, and so I dragged myself to the biology lab, only briefly thinking of who will be awaiting to sit next to me.

My bag pulled me down, weighing down my heart, but I pulled myself forward and redeemed the same position on the biology lab desk.

"So, I don't know what you lot have been doing!" Mr Banner announced after a minute or so after settling down, "I've got some text books for you, and I suggest you read through the pages written on the board, and makes notes,"

I briefly noticed as Mike was assigned to hand them out, focusing most of my attention as the door swung open a little late and Edward sat next to me. His dazzling scent made me light-headed but I kept it on the desk.

Edward sat in silence.

"Hey Bella," Mike said as he placed a text book on my desk. Lifting my head, I smiled quickly and opened the book to the page, faking interest so I didn't have to talk. I did, however, notice Mike shoot an evil glare at Edward as he walked away.

Just then, a loud grumble echoed from the stomach as the muscles cramped. I clutched my belly instinctively.

"Someone's hungry," Mr Banner called and a few more sniggers sounded.

Blushing deeply, I reached for a pen out of my bag and began scrawling notes onto the page. But again, my stomach betrayed me, grumbling only quietly this time.

"Are you okay, Bella?" The velvet voice asked beside me, and I nodded without looking at him. I heard a quiet sigh.

As a few more minutes passed, I felt myself feel worse. My stomach seemed to be growling more often, and my head began to feel lighter, as if I'd been inhaling helium.

I blinked my eyes quickly to rid myself of this air light feeling, and the dizziness it caused. But that was when it all went black.

* * *

_If you're reading, please review! All feedback welcome :) Your thoughts are very much appreciated!_

_Thanks for reading xx_


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors Note: So, I'm off to Paris for the weekend with school! But I thought I'd better update before I go (: Maybe review so I have lots when I get back? I'll make it worth your while, I promise xD_

_Thanks to Alex (Thats-So-Alex) for beta-ing. She always does a great job!_

_Hope you enjoy!_

_Au reviour! ;)_

* * *

"Bella? Bella?!"

The panic stricken voice called my name, but the darkness around my eyes was still there. Only when I forced my eyelids to open, with energy I did not have, did I see the surrounding faces of my class mates leaning over and whispering their concerns. But the most prominent face was Edward's, all of his dazzling beauty tinted with worry as he leaned over me. How could anyone be so beautiful? I knew it wasn't _humanely _possible, but it still seemed impossible for _anyone_ to be this wonderful.

"Bella, are you alright?" Mr Banner asked, clearing the others from around me. I breathed deeply, thankful for the space, although some remained.

I cursed silently that we'd been in a Biology lab for an English lesson. At least when Mike harassed me, I could handle it because my thoughts didn't get distracted like they did with Edward and his wonderful good looks. But even with Edward _not_ talking to me, I had to fight the force that urged me to stare at him.

"I'm fine," I lied, lifting myself up off the cold floor. All the faces disappeared, their interest in me now lacking, but one face that remained was Edward's. "What happened?"

"You fainted," Mr Banner explained, offering a hand to help me up, but it was Edward who I leaned upon for support. It was Edward whose face had not relaxed although everyone else's had as they busied themselves in the dull conversations of their social lives. "You need to eat something,"

"Should I take her to the medical room?" Edward asked and I inwardly sighed, knowing he would hear if I did it aloud. Why was he trying to torture me? Did he enjoy my suffering? Enjoy watching me squirm under his perfect gaze?

"Okay, Cullen. Take her things," Mr Banner walked back to the front of the class as I put my book and pens back into my bag. I noticed that Edward also collected up his things as he gripped my shoulder to steady me.

Just as I was about to walk out of the room, Mr Banner called after me, "Get better, Bella! It feels as though you're avoiding me!"

I didn't have the energy to scowl as he referred to my disgust to our blood typing session previously. His comment only reinforced that Edward had been absent that lesson, and in turn, reminded me of his vampirism. Everything did. Everything had a link to Edward.

Edward remained silent as he directed me towards Mrs Cope, who he dazzled somehow into letting him return me home. I was like a puppet as he took my arm and led me towards his car, and I stood still at the door. His golden eyes widened in invitation, and I got in with a defeated sigh. I really had no energy to protest about him escorting me home, in his car.

Instantly, in a speed that was too quick to be human, Edward appeared in the driver's seat and the engine burst to life.

"Are you feeling okay?" He mumbled and I nodded once, closing my eyes and resting my head on the head rest behind me.

"My truck?" I worried about it. I loved my truck and I knew he hated it.

"I'll drop it round, just like last time." The promise and certainty in his voice calmed my anxiety for my precious truck; I knew he didn't like it, but somehow his words worked.

Thankfully, Edward remained silent as he drove me home, and I basked in his presence the whole way. It was a guilty pleasure, and I had no idea why he looked after me so much. I was a pathetic human, clumsy and ordinary; I would never be worthy of someone like him.

"Bella, we're here," He informed.

Opening my eyes, I saw my house as he pulled onto the driveway. I went to get out, opening the door, but stumbled as my knees buckled. Edward was there straight away to hold me up.

"Let me help," He insisted, as I tried to wriggle out of his hold, wrapping his arm around me and leading me to the door. I unlocked it and stepped inside but Edward lingered at the door.

"May I come in?"

I stared at him for a moment, and rudely eyed him up and down, trying to keep my breathing steady as I stared at his muscular chest and lean figure. Was this some vampire thing? Having to be asked inside? The feelings for him fired up again, bursting my heart at its seams. I nodded and inside he stepped.

"Can I get you something to eat?" He asked, but before I could refuse, he continued, "You need to eat. That's why you fainted. Did you skip breakfast?" He asked as I counted the meals in my head.

"And dinner," I mumbled, walking into the kitchen and pulling a loaf of bread out of the bread bin. I undid the packaging and slipped two slices into the toaster, focusing on the ping of the spring as I lowered the bread down.

"Even after the shock you'd had?" He asked, but it was almost to him, "That was silly. No wonder you fainted." He moved forward slowly, "Allow me,"

As much as I wanted to refuse, I moved over to the table and sat. Edward took over at the food, getting the butter out of the fridge whilst keeping himself as small as possible, and I noticed him sigh often and heavily, as if impatient.

"Why are you always there?" I blurted out, and Edward's gaze turned towards me. That single stare was enough to melt me, but I kept myself physically upright in fear of fainting again.

"Always there?" He repeated.

I decided to re-word myself, "You're always there; Tyler's van, when I came home after blood typing, last night, today. You're always there."

Edward paused for several moments, as his eyes bored into mine. My heart stuttered and I could smell the cooking of the bread, but our eye contact did not break for at least half a minute.

"Because, Bella, I feel… very… protective of you," He whispered before turning around and flicking the toaster switch. Two golden brown slices of bread popped out of the top with a creaking of the spring.

"Protective?" I questioned my voice almost a squeak.

"Yes," he said without looking at me, finding the knife in the drawer straight away. I did not question how he knew where it was, but simple smile as he said," Here," and placed the plate of toast in front of me. Gingerly, he hovered beside me before giving in and sitting opposite me straight backed and rigid.

"What happened at school?" I asked again, wondering if Edward could answer in more detail that Mr Banner; Edward seemed to be more observant than everyone else, more able to hear and see things.

"I saw you falling off your seat, so I caught you and lowered you to the ground. Everyone else just heard a bang as I knocked your stool over," He sighed again, and I wished he'd just go if I was making this difficult for him. My company was never great anyway, lack of conversation and different interests, but I doubted it was even more so with a vampire as a guest.

"You don't have to sit with me. I never asked you to bring me back," I snapped, taking a bite of my toast viciously and getting a bit of butter on the end of my nose.

"I wanted to," was all he said, and I tried to ignore my fast beating heart.

"Don't I make you uncomfortable?" I asked weakly, my voice croaking. I stood, steadied myself on the worktop, and walked over to the sink.

"Uncomfortable?" Edward asked his voice hugely irritated as I poured myself a glass of water. I faced the wall as I answered him so I didn't have to see those wonderful golden eyes which were sure to erode away my question.

"Your… nature," I whispered, "My blood,"

The words I was trying to form didn't come out in a sentence as I intended but Edward understood. I heard the intake of breath and I focused on the small water drop that spilled down the outside of the glass as I waited. This answer held everything. This answer held my safety, my happiness all in response. I'd thought I was safe from his murderous nature, but was I? How could I be so certain?

"No, I…" He paused, "I hunted this weekend,"

Now I really felt sick. He'd _hunted _this weekend. How could he put someone's life so casually into a conversation? Hunted? Humans were not animals! He'd killed and drank the blood of however many people, yet he didn't seem to care. Hunted? How could he dehumanise someone that way?

"Bella?" His voice called, "breathe, please."

Sucking in a deep breath, I turned around as a tear ran down my cheek. It was all frustration, and confusion at this surreal situation I was in. It wasn't possible!

Yet it was. Obviously.

"Oh, Bella, please don't cry," He gasped at the sight of me. "I'll go," He tucked his chair under and took a step forward. "Eat something, and rest. Promise me that, and I'll go."

I shook my head, not knowing how to react. How could a murderer be so kind?! It wasn't possible! It was like Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde!

Closing my eyes, I saw the nightmare I'd had the night before; the horrifying Edward with blood dripping from his mouth and the corpse of my attacker lying in his arms. But this did not scare me. Those monsters deserved to die; I'd been lucky enough to escape their grasp, but others may be next. The thing that scared me was Edward's face, his eyes illuminated in pleasure, his mouth an evil, curving smile of satisfaction.

I opened my eyes quickly, ridding myself of the image that had haunted me. The torment of this split personality was horrendous, for every time the Edward _I_ knew did something kind, I doubted his actions.

But Edward was gone. I spun around to see if he was standing beside me, but the room was empty, the ghost of his presence lingering as the scent of him hit me.

I ran to the front door, just to see the Volvo drive off down the road, Edward's figure perfectly visible.

"Don't go," I whispered too late and that's when my head began to spin again, either from a persistent hunger or the loss of Edward's comfort. Being as I could do nothing about the latter – without my truck, I could not follow Edward - I moved back to the table and finished my second slice of toast that had cooled considerably and crumbled on my lap.

I'd wait until he delivered my truck, I decided, placing the dishes in the sink and settling on the sofa. I tried to shake this loneliness that I was feeling, and rest my head on the cushion. Eventually, when I had wriggled for quite sometime, I moved upstairs to my bed.

I'd promised Edward I would rest, as if I had any intention of not doing. I needed to sleep and to stop _thinking! _Every thought revolved around Edward and his nature, my feelings towards him that I shouldn't have.

My room was lightly lit, but I drew the curtains to give me privacy. I had been intruded upon too many times these past hours.

As I fell onto the inviting bed sheets, they wrapped around my fully clothed body and within minutes, the haunting vision of Edward came back again.

* * *

_Review, please? I'd really appreciate the feedback, including criticism :)_

_Thanks for reading xx_


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors Note: Sorry for the wait for this chapter. I was in Paris, as I said last update :) I had a very good time; thanks a lot of you for asking (:_

_Thanks to Thats-So-Alex for Beta-ing again!_

_Happy reading:_

* * *

I jumped, startled, and found the material of my bedcovers clinging to my sweaty skin. Without knowing what time it was, I got out of bed hurriedly and looked out of the window. It was nearing dusk outside, but that really meant nothing in a town like Forks. The clock read four pm.

I briefly noticed the truck parked on the driveway, cursing aloud when I realised I'd missed my chance for Edward to return and for me to talk to him. Not only did I want to talk to him, I needed to talk to him; to someone, to anyone, who could provide answers. But Edward seemed the better option. Maybe I was biased and was allowing my feelings to affect my decisions.

"Oh, you're awake," I jumped out of my skin as I turned around to see Charlie standing in the door way, a cup of steaming tea in his hand and leaning against the door frame. He was still in his uniform, and looked quite tired.

"You're home early," I said, catching my breath.

"Well," he grinned, "I got a call from school telling me a certain Edward Cullen had taken you home. That got me worried and I made arrangements to return home early. But then I got a second call, this time off Mr Cullen himself," The amusement in Charlie's voice was dripping off his tongue. "He was worried too, telling me he'd basically left you at home, and I was to check up on you."

I sat down on my bed with a frustrated sigh. He'd left me yet still worried. Why? Why did he care so much?

"What's the matter, Bells?" Charlie said, sitting beside me and resting the mug on the bedside table. He looked awkward but I was feeling worse. Did I really have to talk to him about everything? Renée would be so much easier, much more understanding because she wasn't exactly a mother… more a friend, a best friend.

"I just skipped breakfast," I lied, sighing and lying down on the bed. Charlie hovered for a minute before standing.

"Anything I can get you?" He asked,

"I'll come and get something to eat." I stood and moved towards the door, "Put dinner on for us," but Charlie protested.

"Bella, you got sent home from school for fainting. Get back into bed!"

"I'm not tired anymore. And I ate some toast. I reckon I was just hungry," I lied, knowing it was the shock of everything too. Edward had pointed that out to me, my sugar levels low. He seemed to think it criminal that I hadn't eaten anything…

Charlie didn't persist, whether he knew he was going to lose or because we both knew his attempts at cooking were poor and inedible. I honestly wondered how he'd survived without me, probably eating out or ordering in every night.

I moved down the stairs, Charlie followed. As we moved into the kitchen, it felt strange to have Charlie attend to me. We'd always been private people, not avoiding each other, but enjoying our own company.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked, searching through the cupboards.

When Charlie shrugged, I got out a bag of pasta and a box of mushrooms from the retrospective places and took out a saucepan.

"So…" Charlie began and I turned around to look at him as the pasta boiled, "This Cullen boy, what's going on between the two of you?"

I felt myself blush instantly, the colour of the tomato sauce I was going to add to the pasta in a few moments. Turning round so I didn't have to face Charlie, I busied myself with the cooking.

"Nothing, I guess," I mumbled embarrassed.

"Bells?" He pried, and it was strange that my father was so determined to ask me for information.

"Nothing, dad, honest," I tried to tell him. It was true, so I was surprised he didn't believe me. Usually, I was so bad at lying that it came hand in hand with people knowing when I was telling the truth.

"Doesn't take a genius to figure out he's got a thing for you,"

I felt my cheeks redden.

"Dad!" I exclaimed but then curiosity overpowered me, "Why do you think so?" It felt so wrong and strange to be having this conversation with Charlie, but he was male… maybe he'd understand?

"Bells, I was a boy once. There aren't many boys out there that'd bring you home, leave you alone because you wanted to sleep and phone your dad to go look after you," He seemed particularly pleased that I'd 'pulled' someone so thoughtful and respectful towards his daughter.

"That doesn't mean anything," I shrugged off his comment, and began slicing the mushrooms and adding them to the sauce mixture that was sizzling on the pan. The smell of food wasn't particularly appealing, but I'd eat it. I needed some energy.

"Respect goes a long way, Bella. You can never respect yourself too much, especially a young girl, especially _my _daughter," I turned around to see Charlie's approving face as he nodded seriously. I had the urge to laugh, something I hadn't done in what seemed like forever when, in fact, it was just over twenty four hours.

"Dad, please," I pleaded, turning the gas off the pan and plating up the cooked pasta.

"Bella, I'm just saying," He held his hands up in surrender as I plated his dinner in front of him. He was about to turn his nose up at it – much too healthy for my dad – but he thought better of it and smiled warmly as I sat opposite.

"Well, drop it please," I persisted as politely as I could. Charlie sighed but obliged, tucking into the tomato pasta eagerly and shovelling it into his mouth. But the silence between us, for once, was too much.

"How was work?" I asked and Charlie looked up, surprised.

"Alright, thanks Bells. Came home early though," He reminded me. I rolled my eyes at his dedication to his job, but instantly regretted it as a searing pain shot through my head. I closed my eyes, and it slowly passed.

"What time did you get home?" I breathed, almost breathless from the sharp stab of pain. I took a bite of my pasta for something to do.

"Around twelve. You were sleeping though, didn't want to wake you," He shrugged, and shovelled more into his mouth. The way he ate was kind of disgusting but I took small bites, trying to appease my stomach.

"You should have done,"

"You need to sleep. You need your energy. I can't believe my daughter fainted!" He mocked with a small chuckle.

"Oh, dad, you know me," I smiled, "Can't stay on my own two feet,"

He rolled his eyes and finished off his dinner quickly. My stomach seemed to grumble unappreciative at any food I was giving it, and I left the majority of my food. It only seemed to make it worse. What was this? Was I developing a bug or something?

"I'll wash up," Charlie offered, standing straight away and collecting in my dish, wiping the wasted food into the bin and running the warm water. He added washing up liquid and bubbles were created, floating in the air.

"Dad?" I whispered croakily, wondering whether I should ask. But, once again, I found myself merciless at the thought of _him_. I had no self control. "What did Edward say when he rang?"

Charlie turned around to face me, a smug smile plastered on his face.

"Just that you'd fainted and that he'd brought you home, gave you some food, and that he'd left you to get some rest but didn't trust you to do it. He said he didn't want to intrude but thought you needed taking care of," His eyes rolled upwards as if he was scanning his memory for the answers, "and that he was there if you needed anything." He added.

My heart, irrationally, fluttered at the latter of what he said. How could such simple words, said by anyone, mean so much to me and have such a reaction?

I excused myself quietly, but before I could make my way upstairs Charlie called me. I did a u-turn and I walked back into the kitchen. It was a strange sight to see Charlie at the sink, washing up. I usually did a lot of the chores.

"Yeah, dad?"

"He's a nice boy, Bells, and there are not many of them about," He said seriously. I found it strange to be getting such advice off my dad. But his words were so true…

"I guess so," I muttered, walking up the stairs.

I was not tired as I eyed my unmade bed. My eyes were wide, although my head occasionally spun. But it was both my stomach and my heart that ached.

As I perched myself on the edge of my bed, the slowly darkening night creeping through my open curtains, I thought of Charlie's words.

Edward was a kind, respecting boy. He cared about me more than I cared to realise, cared to admit. He worried about me, protected me and saved me. He looked out for me, and seemed to want what was best for me.

But with the use of one word, one measly word, I had forgotten the boy who had carried me to the medical room, making jokes about my taboo to blood. That one word had erased my memory of our mutual taste of classical music and his genuine interest in my parents and my life before Forks.

In one word, I let myself attempt to suppress the roaring feelings I had for Edward Cullen. But I could no longer deny my fast beating heart at the mention of his name, my widening eyes as I saw his pale, perfect face, and his crooked smile.

Did it really matter what he was?

No matter how long I tried to keep up this charade, I realised now it was impossible. Of all the things I'd forgotten about Edward, these dominant feelings for him would not go away; I simply could not forget about them._

* * *

_

_Review, please? I'd love to hear your thoughts!_

_Thanks for reading xx _


	7. Chapter 7

_Authors Note: Thanks for all your reviews. I'd like to get more though, if I could :) __I really like this chapter; I'm really impressed with how its turned out._

_Thanks to Alex, as always, for being a superstar :)_

_Enjoy:_

* * *

Slowly, and very slowly, I got off my bed. It was the like the old saying of one step forward, two steps back until I stood up suddenly and looked around my room. Dark had finally settled outside the window, with only the occasional street lamp trying to penetrate its way through the cotton curtains. With my privacy, I decided to change clothes.

I swapped from my full length top to a more flattering shirt, and changed my jeans just so I felt fresher, different.

And then I stood in front of the mirror, the brush tightly gripped in my hand as I eyed my messy hair. It was tangled because I'd slept on it, and the waves seemed to have enraged. My face was pale, no doubt due to lack of food, but I couldn't eat anything. The sight and smell of it was so unappealing.

I tried to smile, but just looked goofy so quickly erased that and pushed my lips into a tight line. Widening my eyes, I smiled. I quite liked my eyes; they were the image of my dad's. I added some blusher to my cheeks and bit my lip to redden them.

I grabbed my bag and sighed as I went down the stairs, only recognising for a moment that it was five forty-five.

Charlie was lying on the sofa, still in his police uniform, with a can of beer resting on his belly as he flicked through the channels. Through the corner of my eye, I saw the clean dishes on the draining board, still wet. I rolled my eyes.

"Where are you going, Bella?" He asked, lifting his head a fraction.

"I just need to go out," I sighed with a smile. He looked me up and down, but he, thankfully, didn't seem to recognise my change in clothes. I guess that's an advantage of living with a father as the only parent. "Some fresh air," I added.

"Okay…" He agreed slowly, "Be careful, and don't stay out too late. You've been ill, remember?" I nodded my head in understanding.

"As if I could forget," I mumbled quietly, and taking a step towards the door. "Oh, dad, have you seen my car keys?" I asked, instantly realising I had no idea where they were.

"Posted through the post box when I got in," he called, "on the side,"

I found the keys and walked out of the door after calling my goodbye to Charlie. My mind was suddenly filled with possibilities of how my car keys had come to be posted through the door; I had not given them to Edward, assuming he would deliver my car without them. So how had he gotten them?

Ignoring these raging thoughts, I got in my truck. I gasped, surprised that the scent of Edward still lingered in the upholstery, in the air, in everything I inhaled. Even without him being present, my heart began to race in anticipation and excitement.

It was then I _knew _I was making the right choice.

I didn't exactly know where Edward's house was, but I could guess. I knew people didn't go there, because before me, the Cullen's had kept themselves to themselves. Again, this was something that made my heart beat irrationally; I was the one who had broken the mould.

Jessica would know; she knew a lot of things, not to mention the time she'd supposedly been in love with Edward. Jealousy shot through me as I queried this.

But Angela would also know as a trusted citizen of this small, provincial town. If I asked her, she would be kind, honest and understanding. That was what I loved about Angela; the fact she would say as much as you wanted, pry as deep as was needed. And it was because of this that it was Angela's number I dialled on my cell phone.

"Angela?" I said down the phone.

"Hey, Bella. Are you alright?" She asked, seemingly genuine worried. "Feeling any better?"

"I'm fine, thanks Angela." I smiled, "I was just wondering, do you know where Edward lives?" Even in the small confines of my unmoving car, I could tell my voice had quietened, as if his name was a taboo.

"Cullen?" She clarified and I nodded, smiling to myself when I realised she couldn't see me.

"Yeah,"

Angela gave me the directions to the house, stressing that she'd never actually been there and could only give me as much as she knew. I closed my eyes as I visualised the area and how to get there, the image blurring slightly at the end. But even as she spoke, her tone quite relaxing and calm, my heart raced in anxiety although I was nervous and dreading what I was about to do.

"Thanks, Angela," I smiled and wished her a good evening. She wished me the same before hanging up. That was exactly why I had rung Angela; there were no awkward questions that needed answering.

As I started the truck, I left the warmth of my house behind on my journey of uncertainty. It was strange, how I was only going to a house not that far away, yet it took so much effort and strength to get me there. I had to breathe deeply for about two minutes, before pulling over on the side of the road to let the music of the radio relax me. It was then that I set off again, following Angela's instructions.

I could go back, I told myself over and over, but then my heart disagreed. Something drew me to Edward Cullen, something more than his predator nature was; something more than his beautiful exterior. It was his kind heart, and his caring side, and the smile that melted my insides.

So I drove further and followed the directions given to me; I passed over a bridge, and then past all of the built up area, driving through the forest. The trees bordered my truck, even in the darkness that scared me. My headlights illuminated the way for me, breathing a light into the misty forest.

And then I came to a gigantic lawn, which I first misinterpreted as a small meadow.

The house in front of me was enormous, three stories of pure peace, its soft tranquillity and proportioned size. Trees leaned against the house for support, framing the house in a naturalistic way, enhancing its beauty and grace.

It was only now that I feared for myself. The truth was that I trusted Edward with my life; I did not know why, and this trust was completely irrational, but I did. I did not, however, trust his family having hardly, if not never, spoken to any of them. And they were all vampires too.

I tried to stop the blood from flowing through my veins, if that were possible, and I attempted to hold back the flush that had spread to my cheeks as I saw a familiar figure of perfection appear at the door. Even his silhouette was perfection for me to see; his shapely outline.

"Bella?" I heard the curious, fearful voice of uncertainty echo around me. He stumbled forwards a step, into the moonlight, as if tripping over something. I only hoped it was his feelings for me, something I doubted but needed to be true.

Instantly, he was at my side, tapping lightly on the window of my truck. I rolled the window down and the scent of him empowered me.

"I'm sorry," I blurted out, "I had to come."

Edward said nothing, just looked at me sceptically. I wanted to close the small distance that was between us, but I would not for fear of him not wanting me to. His face was full of an emotion I could not read… anger? Repulsion? Confusion? I had no idea, but only prayed it was something positive.

"Should I go?" I muttered, more of a speaking my thoughts aloud than to Edward, but he answered anyway.

"No," It was forceful but said as a sigh, a mixture between defeat and want. "Alice says I should invite you in," he added. I wondered how he knew that, thinking the only real reason could be he'd discussed it with her before coming out, even though he'd appeared after half a minute of the engine stalling.

"What do _you_ want?" I challenged, knowing the answer I wanted him to give. What if I'd ruined everything? What if, with my hasty answers and reactions, I had spoiled something that could have been so fantastic? He'd scared me at first… now what if I'd scared him?

"I'd like you to come in," He said slowly, thinking over the words before they were spoken. "If you'd like," He added politely. He gestured with his hand towards the house in invitation, and I slowly pulled the keys from the ignition and put them into my bag.

The door opened beside me, Edward's hand on the handle as he helped me out. I walked the few steps forwards before Edward's hand found mine; it wasn't intrusive nor was it romantic. It was meant to be something stable to steady me, supporting me and comforting me. I liked it way much more than I should.

"Bella, I cannot let you come into my house with your heart so fast." He smiled a little jokingly, but I did not know whether he was serious! I mean, fast beating heart meant pulsing blood which meant temptation, right? Edward seemed to recognise my expression of shock.

"I was joking, Bella. Although please breathe. You've already fainted once today," He shot me a crooked smile, the one I had been thinking of earlier, the one that melted me into nothing.

"I'll try,"

With Edward's hand still holding firmly onto mine, I stepped through the door.

The house was enormous; from the outside, it had looked huge, but from the inside? Wow – it was large, bright, airy and very open. The walls were spread far apart, although it looked as though this gigantic room had once been many. Along the west wall was a curving staircase, and on the back, the whole wall was made of glass, looking out onto a river.

I stared in awe at the room, and how amazingly beautiful it was.

But then I noticed a small figure on the couch, one I noticed instantly to be Alice with her dark spikes, her short stature. I'd seen her around school before but this was different. I knew her secret, I was in her house; it seemed I was intruding on so many levels.

"Hey, Bella!" She waved enthusiastically. Her body went to stand, and I saw in my peripheral vision as Edward shot her a restricting look and her body flopped backwards with a sigh. I had a feeling that I'd just been saved from a very powerful embrace.

"Hi, Alice," I muttered shyly, lifting my spare hand briefly. Her eyes were golden, something I associated with her having hunted. I'd observed that Edward was… hungry when his eyes were black, or at least his moods were worse. I wondered which human life had been lost as a result of Alice's hunger, and Edward's for that matter. Selfishly, I recognised it was not mine.

"Shall I show you my room?" Edward asked, leading me forwards.

He followed behind me, moving his hands to my shoulders to turn me into the last room in the hall. Offering the door handle to me, I opened the door. The scent of Edward was present from every angle in the room, from the west wall where there was stacks and stacks of music, CD's, records that looked like it contained music from every artist. A black leather sofa replaced a bed, and I looked out of the window which showed the outline of the Olympic Mountains. It was too dark to see properly.

"Bella?" Edward whispered, breaking my focus as I critically analysed his room. "Why did you come here?"

It was those words that made my stomach twist into a tight knot; because how the hell did I answer that?

* * *

_So what did you think? Want more? I know I do._

_Review, please?_

_Thanks for reading xx_


	8. Chapter 8

_Authors Note: Okay, I'm really sorry this has uploaded twice. I noticed a spelling mistake, so I went in to edit it. But instead of clicking export in the chapter properties, I clicked delete. Anyways, it got deleted, so I had to reupload, and rewrite this authors note. I can't remember what it said :) Something along the lines of thanks for reviewing, and keep on reviewing :)_

_Thanks to Alex (Thats-So-Alex) for beta'ing again. She does a fantastic job!_

_Happy Reading:__

* * *

_

_It was those words that made my stomach twist into a tight knot; because how the hell did I answer that?_

After a moment's pause, the silence had got to me. Edward was waiting patiently for me to answer, so I knew he would not break it; I decided I would.

"Errm," I began, a great start, I thought sarcastically. I moved forwards a little, letting go of Edward's hand that had almost become a part of my own body, it felt so right. Although his touch was cold, the absence of it created a burning sensation. It _needed _the cold touch to douse the smouldering burns. "I…"

"Would you like to sit?" He offered, indicating to the sofa. But as he took a seat, I shook my head, moving towards the window wall and looking out to the black night; if there was any chance that Edward was going to get a sensible, honest answer then I needed to be away from his dazzling eyes, and intoxicating smile. The garden was illuminated from the light of the house that shone through the over-sized windows.

I felt a gentle touch on my shoulders as his hands touched me there, squeezing a little before simply resting them there. His sudden closeness made my heart quicken, but I pacified it with plain thoughts and deep breath. He seemed to move closer to me.

"You have a nice house," I said, "it's beautiful." _Just like you_, I wanted to add, but I refrained myself from embarrassing myself. His grip on my shoulders had not slackened, but his fingers moved slightly, and the pressure was calming.

"Is that what you came for? To see my house?" I could hear the smile in his voice, and it was good to hear him this way, a definite change.

"To see you," I corrected, but I kept my gaze on the darkening silhouette of the outside mountains. They gave me something to focus on, something to look at. I feared I would stare at Edward for too long if given the chance to steal a glance of him.

"I'm glad you came," He whispered into my ear, and I felt his chin rest on my head. It was such a strange position, especially for two people in this situation. But it felt so right. That was why I pulled away… I needed certainty, and that was not happening with such physical distractions.

Moving over to the sofa, I sat straight and looked at his music collection again. Edward followed, sitting next to me, but not beside me; there was a distance between us, something I could not decide whether I wanted to increase or close. My mind was so confused, so muddled; ifs and buts, yes and no's.

"Why did you want to see me?" He asked, and I turned to look at him. His eyes were narrow but their colour was obvious; a delicious topaz. He'd hunted, I knew, but I tried to push this thought to the back of my mind. I'd decided - back in my room - that it did not matter. The Edward that was sitting on this sofa was not the monster that had hunted. And the monster that had hunted was not my Edward.

"It doesn't matter," I muttered, to reinforce this fact, hammering it into my brain.

"What doesn't matter?" I was taken aback at first by his question. He'd heard. Of course he had – he heard everything. He saw everything; every move, every breath, every expression.

I paused for a moment, and looked at him directly. I had not done this for so long, if ever. I could not remember. But I saw past everything, and I saw _Edward_. The boy that longed for something, the boy that loved music… that possibly liked me. I erased the thought. I would not set myself up for a fall, I hissed to myself, but isn't that what I was doing? Simply by being here I was setting myself up for a fall.

But I was here. It did not matter. I was prepared to take the risk… wasn't I?

"That you're a vampire. It doesn't matter," I spat out before I could stop myself, before I could torment myself anymore with the ridiculous weight that had been crushing my heart. As soon as I'd said it, I felt lighter, happier. Whatever had been irritating my appetite was lost, and some form of energy returned; was it simply adrenaline?

Edward raised both eyebrows as he stared at me, his gaze burning my face. I blushed under his stare and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, reddening. What emotion were his eyes portraying? Anger? Sadness? Regret? Disbelief? Whatever it was, my pessimist interior took over.

"I'm sorry," I gushed, standing up, and taking a step forward. It was a mistake; I'd known it would have been. Of course it was. He was a just so beautiful, so caring, so dreamlike!

But Edward stood in front of me, blocking my exit. I could move no further forwards, and I didn't want to. His quick movements left this reality with a dream like fantasy feeling.

"What are you sorry for?" He said, brushing a hair out of my face that had fallen in my haste to escape. Again; the contact left me with a scolding trail of heat, and my pulse quickened.

"For coming to your house and annoying you."

"Bella, don't ever be sorry. You just amaze me; that's all," He breathed, his scent sweet and hypnotising. I inhaled deeply, and it was the lingering scent in the back of my throat that made my next words sound forced.

"I amaze you?" I croaked. How could I amaze Edward? He was so… wonderful.

"Bella, you just told me it didn't matter that I am a vampire. That amazes me," He sighed and looked at me, staring into my eyes again. It felt so good to have him look at me this way - in adoration, in… love?

"But it doesn't," I continued, "because I can't forget whatever it is I'm feeling for you," Edward gulped as I spoke the words, his stare softened. "Edward, there's a part of me that is scared, but that is overridden by this want to be with you. It doesn't matter; it's too late for that," I finished.

"Do you have any idea what you're saying?" He exclaimed, and I retreated from him. I'd annoyed him, but that was understandable. If only he'd let me leave to save me from embarrassing myself further…

"Yes, I do," I said firmly, "But I understand if… erm, well, if you can't be with me, if you have someone else." It physically hurt my throat to say that; it was burning with the fierce fire of jealousy.

"No one else, Bella," He muttered, shaking his head and rolling his eyes as if I were the stupidest woman alive. "Only you," The words were a whisper, and his voice seductive. My body shivered as the words chilled me, my heart frozen, even if just for a second. Only me…? Really?

"I don't understand,"

"What do you not understand, Bella?" Again, his long pale finger lifted the same fallen hair from my eyes.

"How it's only me…" I mumbled, my mind working absently, saying things I could not control because of his dazzling actions. Even the simpliest of movements, Edward managed to make them appear graceful and awing.

"Bella, please, sit down and listen to me," He said taking my hand and leading me to the sofa. I was pleased to notice there was no distance this time; our thighs touching as he turned his head to trace my jaw line with his cool finger. "There's a part of me that is monstrous, and a part of me that loves every part of you. I just don't know… how controlling this monster is…" His voice trailed off and I gulped.

"How controlling do you _think_ it is?" I asked weakly. He told me it was only me… but was this a way of turning me down? I'd never felt this way about anyone before, or even close.

"Well, I am sitting here with you now and I am capable of talking to you," He leaned closer, our faces hardly apart. I closed my eyes as I breathed in his antagonising scent that sent my insides working over time. This closeness was torture, my mind crazy with lust and love.

"May I?" He breathed and I nodded. His cool lips brushed against mine, only touching for a moment before he pulled away. My head spun crazily, dizzily, as if I'd just got off one of the biggest rollercoasters at a theme park. "I am capable of kissing you also,"

His breaths were slow, but mine were quick to supply oxygen to every part of my body. It was a definite mood killer, although it did not seem to deter Edward. He leaned forward again, this time parting his lips just a fraction and his tongue snaked out to brush my lips. And then it was all over, as he pulled back abruptly.

"I can keep it under control," He promised me with a determined voice. I nodded weakly, not sure how to react after his kiss, after having his lips touch mine. I wanted them again...

"I know you'll never hurt me," I began wearily, "but I need to ask something of you," My voice was shaking in apprehension and uncertainty. He nodded slowly, "I understand you need to hunt, but selfishly, I want you to stay away from people I know. I'm a horrible person, I know, but I need to know they aren't in any danger from you or your family!" I rambled, looking at anywhere but Edward.

I was such a horrible person. So selfish to request my friend's lives over people I did not; they did not deserve life anymore than strangers, but I still requested their safety.

Edward stared at me, his eyes wide in shock. His mouth opened once or twice to speak but snapped shut instantly without speaking a word. Moving his hand to mine, he touched it gently, brushing his pale fingers in a stroking manner.

"Bella…" He croaked with his voice full of disbelief, "Me and my family… we… we do not feed on humans!" He exclaimed.

For several moments, I sat with my eyes fixated on his lips from where the words had escaped. Was it true? Could it be true that he didn't eat humans? It was such a reassuring though, such a wonderful, relieving thought, yet I didn't believe it. Without the 'hunting' aspect, Edward was... _perfect_.

"How?" I asked, but he ignored my question.

"You thought we hunted humans?!"

"Don't you?"

"No, we don't." Edward finalised for me, and I instantly felt calmer, "We haven't for a long time, calling ourselves vegetarians." He smiled at their private joke, but that only sparked another question in my mind; one that wasn't as dominant, but still needed answering.

"Have you ever?" I whispered.

"Yes," Edward said solemnly, "It was a long time ago, during a time I'm not proud of," He paused for a moment, "Does that bother you?" His sensitivity was yet another thing that attracted me to him.

"Edward, I was prepared to deal with you still hunting humans. I can manage this," I laughed, trying to ease the seriousness of the situation. Edward's hand began stroking mine again, in soft circular motions that made goose bumps appear. "Why did you stop?" I asked quietly.

Using his spare hand to lift my chin, our eyes met. The action alone made goose bumps appear on my skin, but the sincere look in his eyes made a shiver creep down my spine.

"Because… I didn't want to kill anymore. I wanted to rid myself of the monster that was taking over me," He sighed and I pitied him. This torment that he had experienced was still so raw with torment; I could only imagine what my assumptions had brought back to him.

"Oh," was the only word that seemed to cover what I was thinking. He moved his hands, slowly, to entwine with mine. I did not know how long I had been here, but the progression of our relationship had been rapid. I felt so much better as he brought my hand to his lips, kissing it respectfully.

He breathed heavily, leaning closer again, the scent of his sweet breath washing over me and mesmerising me. "I'd like to get to know you, Bella; I want to spend more time with you, to care for you, to treasure you… to love you."

My breath caught at the last one, more than the others. Edward opened his arms, and I moved slowly into them. His embrace was cold, but it was comforting.

"I'd like that," I agreed.

* * *

_So what did you think? Please review. _

_I've decided that there will be about 13 to 14 chapters overall. I planned out the rest of the story earlier today, just to let you know._

_Thanks for reading xx_


	9. Chapter 9

_Authors Note: Sorry about the mistake with the previous chapter, but I can make it up to you now. This chapter is about 1,000 words longer than all the rest so I hope you enjoy it :) Maybe leave me a review as a thanks? :P_

_Finally, Edward and Bella's relationship is progressing! I know a lot of you are pleased about her finally finding out that Edward is a 'vegetarian'._

_Thanks to Alex for beta'ing. She always seems to offer support when I'm stuck._

_Enjoy:_

* * *

His hold on me softened somewhat, and although it was only by a fraction, I noticed. Breathing hard, I turned to look at him and I took in his perfect appearance. Now I knew he was not a monster, all of my fears had completely vanished. He really was perfect.

"What time do you need to be getting back?" Edward asked breaking my stare with a smile.

"I told Charlie I was getting some fresh air," I shrugged, not really wanting to leave the presence of this god.

It had taken me so long to admit my feelings for the vampire that was Edward Cullen, delayed by his shocking revelation yesterday evening.

"Did you get the fresh air you were looking for?" He smirked, before standing up and holding out his hand for me. I took it, shivering at his cold touch, but allowed our fingers to interlock.

Upon entering the house, our joined hands were a sign of comfort. Now, they were romantic, a sign of unity. I liked it.

"I guess so," I returned his smile, and moved back over to the window, directing Edward to follow me. The view from his bedroom was simply breathtaking, even though the majority of it was clouded by the darkness. In daylight, it must look wonderful.

"I don't mean to be rude, Bella, but I think I should take you home now," Edward said, and I turned around to see his apologetic golden eyes. I shook my head, trying to make him think he wasn't being rude, even though I was a little disheartened at having to go home.

"You don't have to take me," I protested, walking to the door and releasing Edward's hand. He followed me.

"It's dark, therefore I'd like to. I can run home, don't worry about that. Charlie won't know," He smiled knowingly; I didn't want to be dishonest to Charlie, but it was difficult. He was male, and although he seemed particularly nice towards the thought of Edward, I could not shake this embarrassment.

"Okay," I agreed, wanting to delay the goodbye between us.

"Before we go, however, would you like to meet my parents?" He invited, and I stood, shocked, my mouth ajar, at his offer. Would I? There were so many things that could go wrong; for one, I'd barged into their evening uninvited, I knew their secret, I was human – my blood would tempt them, surely, and then… they may not like me.

"Erm…" I trailed off, but upon noticing his expression of hurt, I quickly added, "Yeah, sure,"

"What are you worried about?" Edward asked, taking my hand again and squeezing lightly. I wondered how much restraint it took Edward to be so careful with me. I paused for a moment, wondering whether I should voice my concerns or whether I'd best stay silent so I don't offend anyone. Eventually, my resistance crumbled.

"That I may provide some kind of temptation… but also that they won't like me," I admitted, and Edward chuckled gently.

I raised my eyebrows at him, and tried not to blush, scared that the surfacing blood would be difficult for him. I wasn't scared for my safety; we'd covered that, he could manage, but I did not want to cause him any unnecessary discomfort. But I was also scared about the others who had no emotional tie to me, who only saw me for my blood. They could disregard whatever relationship Edward and I had and…

"My parents would never hurt you. Carlisle has never drunk human blood, and Esme is much too kind and would never upset me so," He spoke of his parents proudly, something that, for some reason, I had not been expecting. What amazed me more was that Carlisle had never drunk human blood – really? Was that even possible?

"If you would…" Edward said, opening the door for me and allowing me to exit his bedroom first. He was very much a gentleman.

I walked down the curving stair away, conscious of my blood. It sounded completely absurd to be conscious of _blood _but I was, trying desperately to stop it pumping so quickly! But my heart was pounding in anticipation, which did not help in the slightest.

"Bella, you're doing it again," Edward mumbled as he walked beside me, matching my slow pace.

"Doing what?" I asked quickly, my hand flicking instantly to my face for some unknown reason.

"You're getting stressed. You need to breathe otherwise you'll pass out." He advised and gave my hand a little squeeze of encouragement. I inhaled deeply.

"He's right, you know." I looked down to see a blonde haired man, quite tall, also with gleaming golden eyes. They widened, and swallowed me whole in their compassion.

I laughed nervously as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Carlisle, this is Bella, my…" Edward trailed off, and turned to look at me. I felt blood flush to my cheeks and became increasingly aware that my hand was in Edward's. He bobbed his head, asking me to fill it in, but I remained silent. "My…girlfriend," Again, Edward trailed off and his eyes met mine. Their intensity was so strong, I had to look away. The word made me feel giddy with joy, and my heart beat doubled in pace. _Girlfriend..._

I was met by Carlisle's hand being thrust into my direction.

"Nice to meet you, Bella. It's a pleasure," He said, seemingly genuine. I did not know how tempting I was to him, but tried to rid myself of that thought. _Be polite, _I told myself; I wanted them to like me.

"And this is my mother, Esme," Edward introduced me to a woman who was strikingly beautiful. She was somewhat smaller than Carlisle, and a luscious caramel coloured hair that fell below her shoulders. Her golden eyes radiated love, just as Carlisle's had, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Finally, Bella!" Esme greeted, a smile conquering her face although she seemed to be fighting the urge to embrace me. I was pleased she hadn't, feeling particularly exposed in such small confines. "Edward's said so much about you,"

"He has?" I asked shocked, looking from a sheepish Esme to a narrow-eyed Edward.

"Yes, he has," Esme said, nodding her head firmly, "And I'd like you to know you are welcome anytime here," Her smile spread again, filling her heart shaped face. She seemed like a mother; very welcoming, her figure slim but rounded and a beautiful smile. She seemed very proud and loving towards Edward.

"I, uhm," I stuttered. Gulping, I continued, "I'll keep your secret safe, you know." I muttered quickly, staring at the floor before looking up to meet Esme's warm eyes, "I won't say anything,"

Esme nodded in a knowing fashion, and it amazed me how sure she was of me so suddenly. I'd only just met her, yet she was so convinced of my promise... it made me wonder what Edward had said before hand...

"I trust my son, Bella, and if he trusts you, then I am more than happy." She smiled gently, "is there anything I can get for you? A drink, perhaps?"

"Oh!" Edward gasped, "I forgot," He seemed genuinely distressed at forgetting such a small detail. I wasn't even thirsty, "_Is _there anything I can get for you? A drink? Something to eat?" Edward asked quickly, causing Esme to smile. She shook her head lightly.

"I'm okay, thank you," I smiled, "I'm not that hungry," It wasn't a lie, my appetite hadn't fully returned, so I refused politely.

"You should eat something, Bella." Edward advised.

"Most definitely," Carlisle added, and I turned to face him. His face seemed a little more serious and his tone quick. It reminded me of the time he'd stitched me up after the accident with Tyler's van. _This _man was Dr. Cullen. "What have you eaten today, Bella?"

I blushed a little at being addressed. I could not simply answer toast, so I answered "Toast and pasta," even though I'd only eaten a few mouthfuls before throwing the rest away.

"Hmm, maybe you'd like a snack?" Carlisle offered, but again, I shook my head. It seemed even ruder to refuse something off Edward and Esme to then accept something from Carlisle.

"I'll eat something before bed, I promise," I muttered quietly, hoping this would douse out their irrational worry about me. It seemed they care too much too quickly, and it was a little awkward to be treated so… well? They obviously adored Edward, so simply by acquaintance, I was thought of highly. It made me smile.

"Speaking of which Bella, would you like me to take you home?" Edward offered, his eyes shining with kindness.

"Edward!" Esme snapped her voice almost a gasp. "Don't be so rude! Bella is welcome to stay as long as she wishes,"

Again, I felt my cheeks redden at this treatment as Edward chuckled nervously. Obviously, Esme's scolding had an affect on Edward, and it was sweet to watch; even though he was an adopted however-old vampire, his adoptive mother still had control over him. It was a bit surreal.

"I, uhm, said to Edward upstairs," I began, quickly gulping, "that I needed to get back to my dad," I finished, smiling faintly. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Edward shoot Esme a smug smile.

"Thank you for having me," I smiled awkwardly as Edward led me in the direction of the door. I was thankful it had just been Edward's parents rather than his whole, extremely large family.

"Any time, dear!" Esme called from the living room, and I turned to wave a little.

As outside's air hit me, I shivered slightly, my hand being the warmest part as it was in Edward's hand, something that was very strange because of his cool skin. But it was warm nonetheless.

Edward opened the door to my truck, and I took the keys out of my bag and handed them to him. I wanted to argue that I could drive, but then I feared he would allow me to do so, and I would be without his company for the drive home.

Edward got into the drivers seat and began the car, mumbling under his breath.

"I don't know what you're saying exactly, but please stop being mean to my truck!" I exclaimed and he turned to me with wide eyes.

"How could you tell?"

"Because I know how much you hate my baby," I smiled gently as the truck began moving, Edward reversing, and turning round. We were soon on the road.

"I like your parents," I stated, looking towards Edward slightly, just as my teeth began to chatter. I turned up the heat panel on the truck, letting warm air blow out of the fans, and slowly, my teeth stopped, melting away my goosebumps.

I heard Edward beside me gulp loudly.

"Edward?" I asked quietly as he turned to look at me shaking his head, requesting that I don't pry any further. Feeling a little strange, I did as he requested but my mind still questioned his abnormal behaviour. So suddenly, he had reminded me of the first day we had met, side by side in Biology.

But then the car swerved to the side of the road, causing my seatbelt to click as the brakes were hit.

"Excuse me, Bella, but may I offer you my coat instead?" Edward said a little hoarsely. I wanted to ask why, but refrained myself from doing so, putting on the jacket that he handed me and inhaling his delicious scent. Edward turned off the blow heater.

"Sorry," I said quickly, looking at his set jaw.

"It is not your fault," Edward said, shaking his head to dismiss my apology. "It's more… difficult when your scent is being blown around," I looked sideways at Edward to see him smile, a little forced, at me.

The car started up again, and with the black of the night and the repetitive scenery of trees and more trees, I did not look outside. Instead, I began looking at Edward's hands gripped on the steering wheel with a decent force.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly, wondering if _he _needed to eat…

"Yes, thank you," He answered quite robotically. I was relieved when he opened his mouth to say something else, "I… I can't lose control around you, Bella. The consequences would be… unbearable for me," He turned to look at me for a moment, but quickly looked back on the road although I knew he could drive looking out the rear window. This was _Edward._

"For you?"

"For me, Bella." He paused and with a sigh, said "Already, you mean so much to me,"

And then my heart started beating irrationally again, pounding as it echoed in my ear drums. Here he was telling me he had to keep control, that resisting was proving hard for me, and my heart just started beating faster. I wondered what the thirst was like, how controlling it was, and the intense pain that was supposedly felt… what it was like. Would I ever feel a pain so deep?

I suddenly noticed we were back in civilisation now, having crossed the bridge a while back. My house was only a couple of minutes away, if that. I did appreciate, however, that Edward's driving had slowed since coming into the town, for my sake or others, I didn't care.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked quietly, looking at Edward's perfect set jaw. It was every part of perfection, and his lips? - the lips that had touched mine back in his room were a cross between jewellery and candy; beautiful and sweet.

Edward shook his head.

"Alice has seen that it will be sunny tomorrow, so we have to stay out of human eye line," Edward said.

"Sun in Forks?" I mocked, hoping that Edward would tell me it wasn't true and I would see him tomorrow. But Edward just chuckled a little, his musical laugh that was quiet and a treat to my ears, so I moved on, "Alice has seen?" I asked a little confused.

"Alice can see the future, just like I can read people's thoughts," He explained, but that only sparked more questions.

"You can read people's thoughts?!" I gasped, my mouth opened in awe as I turned to stare directly at him. Edward chuckled again, only smugly this time. What had he heard? Surely, if he'd heard my thoughts, he could hear of my desperation for him, hear everything I had thought about, how I analysed his body, his words, his expression. My cheeks flushed instantly.

"I guess I hadn't told you that before,"

"Erm, no, you hadn't."

"I can read every mind; our class, my families, your father's, everyone's." He paused, but his mouth opened as he choked on his next line, "Except yours,"

"Oh," was all I could say, relief washing over me.

"So you can't come to school tomorrow?" I asked, and Edward shook his head seemingly genuinely upset about that. Just then, my stomach growled furiously and Edward gave me a look with raised eyebrows, dripping with 'I told you so'.

"I don't think I feel well," I lied with only hunger rippling through my stomach. "I might have to stay home tomorrow," I added, looking at Edward. "Would you visit a sick person?"

I looked away so I didn't have to look at him as I embarrassed myself. To ask for his company so blatantly embarrassed me, just in case he refused.

"I guess so," Edward said, and I heard the smile in his voice. I was pleased; my curiosity for him had doubled since he had mentioned his… ability and Alice's. "As long as I was out of the sun, I guess so," He explained, muttering more to himself than to me.

But then he stopped.

"Bella, you must go to school," He said forcefully, "I will not be the reason you are skipping school," He shook his head to reinforce this fact, as he swerved round the corner, and pulled onto my driveway. Charlie's cruiser was there, and I saw the flashing lights of the TV through the gap in the curtains.

"You're not," I said with a smile, which I quickly erased and coughed a little. "I'm ill, and you're just gonna visit me," But Edward saw right through my charade.

"I have to go before Charlie notices I'm not going inside," I muttered regretfully, "I might see you tomorrow," I added, my voice full of sadness as I got out the car.

"Sleep tight," Edward said, instantly at my side.

His cool lips pressed against my forehead as he said the words, and then he was gone, disappearing into the night. As I made my way inside, I could still feel the tingling sensation of where his lips had touched, and the ache of my hand that burned without him there to cool it.

"Hey Bells," Charlie said as soon as I walked through the door, closing it behind me. He muted the TV, something that shocked me a little, but I moved over to the armchair and collapsed in it.

"You okay?" He asked; a little worried at my exhausted expression. I was truly tired, but that was mainly because being away from Edward was draining. It was as if he was my fuel that I needed to function.

"Just tired," I smiled weakly, and he nodded slowly. But then I decided to play on it a little, if I was going to stay home tomorrow, "I'm going to go to bed I think. The fresh air didn't do me any good,"

I stood and Charlie watched me walked to the foot of the stairs. His eyes bore into the back of my mind, and then I turned as he spoke.

"Have a good night's sleep, Bells." He advised, and then paused. "If you're struggling tomorrow, I'll phone school and book the day off work,"

My head went crazy then, for a reason that seemed stupid. If Charlie was home, Edward could not visit, and that was the only reason I was skipping school. It was true that I was tired, but nothing a good night's sleep couldn't fix.

"I'll be alright, dad. You don't have to stay home too," I mumbled quickly, not keeping eye contact with him. But his expression told me he wasn't so sure, "Seriously, dad, Forks needs you more than I do. It's just a bug," I brushed off, and that seemed to convince him.

He nodded, and then turned the volume on the TV, and I knew the conversation was over. I made my way upstairs and quickly showered, but the cool water did not wash away the feeling of Edward, nor did it douse the burning ache that needed him to be near me.

As I climbed into bed, my damp hair sticking to the back of my neck as I stared up at the ceiling, all I could think about was tomorrow. Tomorrow, Edward and I would be alone, and we could finally talk properly. I could find out about the real Edward.

And with the knowledge that Edward was not a murderer, I fell asleep, my mind undisturbed by the human killing Edward; instead my mind filled with the image of my very own angel.

* * *

_Obviously, this is a different beginning of Twilight, hence the way that Bella meets Carlisle and Esme was different. What did you think to that? I hope it's believable to you._

_Leave me a review with your thoughts, please. All feedback is welcome :)_

_Thanks for reading xx_


	10. Chapter 10

_Authors Note: Here is chapter 10; I like this chapter. This story is quiet strange to write... because its 'a different beginning', I need to include all the same information that Twilight did, but in my own way. Because eventually (in about 2 or 3 chapters) it's going to blend back into Twilight. After all, it is only 'a different beginning'. So I don't want to miss anything. Hmm, confusing? A little._

_I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't know whether you've noticed or not, but that chapters keep getting longer and longer. This one is about 1,200 words longer than the first chapter. Are you gonna thank me in anyway? ;) A review is all I ask xD_

_Thanks to Alex for beta'ing again. I send her so much, and she's so awesome. Check out her things! You won't regret it, I'm sure._

_And on with the story, I think! Enjoy:_

* * *

I was awoken in the morning by Charlie gently shaking my shoulders, and his large eyes hovered over me as he scanned my face. Blinking quickly to adjust my eyes to the light that Charlie had switched on, I moaned tiredly at being woken up. Usually, my alarm did it for me.

"You don't look too well," Charlie observed, putting his clammy hand against my forehead to feel my temperature, "You're not hot though," He mumbled and sat down on the bed and I propped myself up with my elbow.

I was pleased to see he was in his police uniform, despite his assurances that he'd stay off work for me.

"I'm just tired," I said again, not a total lie as I rubbed my eyes.

"I think you should stay off today," Charlie said with a little nod of his head, as if he's confirming it to himself. "I'll ring school," He went to stand and I let myself fall back into the warm bed with a sigh.

"Switch the light off, please, dad," I requested, burying my head under the covers. I noticed the light change as I heard the flick of a switch, and I heard the creaking steps and Charlie descended the stairs.

I listened as Charlie dialled the digits on the phone, and I heard the mumbling of his voice in a dull tone as he spoke. Minutes later, he ran back up the stairs, his breathing considerably quicker as he popped his head round the corner of the door.

"I've rang them, Bells. Sure you don't want me to stay off?" He asked, his cheeks noticeably red. My father was obviously very unfit.

"No, it's okay. I'm just going to back to sleep," I croaked, poking my head out of the covers. Charlie nodded once, blew me a kiss as a way of saying goodbye, and I listened as he made his way down the stairs and out the door.

As soon as the door was closed, I hopped out of bed, my head spinning with the sudden elevation, and I made my bed hurriedly.

There was a sickening feeling in my stomach, and the realisation that I had not eaten the previous night hit me. I felt weak, but also excited. This feeling could either be lack of food or apprehension as I awaited Edward.

Briefly, I contemplated what I would do if he did not come, if he decided he did not want to visit me. But then my mind replayed the words he had spoken to me; _I want to spend more time with you, to care for you, to treasure you… to love you. _He had said them, so I held onto them with my life. His love, however early our relationship was, meant everything to me.

Thinking I did not have time for a shower, I quickly changed into some simple jeans and a t-shirt; something that was casual enough to be for a sick person, but nice enough to make myself presentable. I combed through my hair, getting rid of the knots and sighed as I looked at my mop hair.

"Bella?" Edward's voice rang through the house as clear as day as he called to me. How had he gotten in? I quickly rushed downstairs and saw my god-like… _boyfriend_ who stood in a beige jacket and dark jeans, his bronze hair and wide golden eyes complimenting each other.

"I apologise for entering without knocking, but I couldn't stay outside in the sun." He quickly said, but I shook off his comment by shaking my head. He still felt the need to explain himself, "No, please, I feel it rude to intrude. I got here without a car, but no human would have a chance of seeing me. It was too risky for me to wait for you to answer with the weather how it is,"

"I don't mind," I breathed quickly, taking a step towards him.

"For you," He said, pulling a CD case from his pocket and handing it out to me, "I thought it might give you something to do,"

"Thank you," I croaked, before blinking quickly.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, yes," I answered hurriedly with a smile, "My dad rang school for me, I just didn't expect you to come," I admitted, turning away from him and entering the kitchen.

"I meant how are you feeling? I assume you're still not feeling well, otherwise you'd be at school," He said, a smirk evident in his voice as he followed me into the kitchen. His close presence made my heart beat quickly again.

"I'm just tired," I said, switching the kettle on.

"Have you eaten breakfast?" Edward asked, moving beside me and placing his hand on my shoulders. I turned to face him, looking up at his mesmerising golden eyes. I shook my head. "That's silly," He breathed, his scent washing over me as I inhaled deeply.

"I'm not hungry,"

"You should eat,"

I looked up at him again, and I wanted nothing more than to press my lips against his. And so I did. I leaned forwards, standing up straight as Edward lowered his face to mine. His scent was antagonisingly sweet as his lips brushed against mine, exploring the benefits of this new relationship.

But then Edward pulled away, leaving me wanting more of his lips.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled as he turned away from me, "I promise you that I can keep the monster inside of me under control… but it's not exactly easy,"

His physical stature had changed, and he seemed to want himself to be lower, to disappear. It was more than obvious that he was not proud of himself… he didn't want to be controlled by his bloodlust.

He turned to face me, his jaw set, his eyes focused.

"Bella, you need to understand this," Edward said seriously, "I am a monster. I try not to be, I try to be as human as I possibly can, but I'm not human. I am a vampire. I could kill you with one effortless movement. It would be an accident, Bella; please understand I will never hurt you intentionally," His voice was pained, and it matched his expression.

I retreated from him, sitting at the kitchen table. I was a little scared, but more shocked than anything. He was basically admitting that this relationship could kill me. A look of fear must have crossed my face.

"I don't mean to scare you," He said, sitting beside me. His hand reached out and took mine in his. I'd forgotten the burning ache for him; it had been burning since yesterday evening, and I'd gotten used to it. But his touch cooled my hand significantly. "But you needed to know,"

"I've told you," I said much stronger than I thought possible, or felt, "I can't ignore my feelings. It's too late for me to forget."

Edward simply shook his head in disbelief, squeezing my hand a little tighter, but with much restraint from him.

"Tell me about yourself," I said quietly, and his eyes met mine. There was shock in them, as he eyed my expression.

"That was my line," He smiled weakly and I returned the smile. He sighed for a moment, looking into his lap, before looking up at me again. Our eyes met. "How much do you want to know?"

"Everything," I answered instantly, before adding politely on the end, "as much as you'd like to tell,"

He chuckled silently for a moment.

"Ask me whatever you'd like. I could never deny you the truth," Edward said, sincerity ringing loud and clear.

"You said you could read minds," I stated, and he looked at me expectantly. When I didn't elaborate, he spoke.

"That's not a question," He smirked as I rolled my eyes, his face looking so much more handsome when he smiled compared to the rigid jaw that had taken over as he expressed his worrisome warnings.

"Can you tell me more about it?" I asked sheepishly, hoping I wasn't prying too much.

"I can try. There isn't much to tell. I can hear everyone's thoughts, besides yours, when I'm in a close proximity to them. I can't hear over a distance, however, but I hear them very clearly up close." He smiled at me. "It's very frustrating not hearing your thoughts. I know you're… wary of me, and that's expected, but I'd like to know how wary you are,"

"Is that a question?" I asked, and he nodded after a moment's thinking. "I _was_ wary… I was wary of you because you were so mysterious to me. You were always there, ready to help, doing things out of the ordinary," I paused and looked in my lap. "And then you saved me from those men, and I was grateful but scared because you hunted humans. But it didn't matter. I realised that after a while, and that's when I came to see you. The only thing I am wary of now is that I am uncomfortable for you to be around. I don't want this to be difficult for you,"

"I don't deserve you," Edward mumbled, but I shook my head. I didn't deserve _him_; this beautiful, caring vampire who went out of his way to protect me, who put himself through pain to be with me.

"I could say the same thing," I said quietly and he nodded. "So tell my about Alice. She can see the future?"

"She can, but some aren't always as clear. And visions are subjective to change," Edward explained. "If someone changes their mind, their future changes also. Alice comes in very handy with things such as the weather, and I can hear when people get suspicious about how we don't age and we can move on,"

"You don't age? How old are you?" I asked quietly, moving onto my next question. I had so many, and I was pleased that Edward was willing to answer them.

"We don't change, no. And I am seventeen," He answered in almost a whisper. "I have been since 1918. I was born in 1901,"

His gaze travelled to our touching hands that lay on the surface of the table. I moved my thumb in circular movements.

Edward was 105 years old, and _I didn't care_. If he didn't look like a seventeen year old, it would be deemed socially unacceptable so I wouldn't even have had the chance to feel this way. If this world was how it was supposed to me, without the mythical creature, I would never have met Edward and it was that thought that scared me.

"Can we move to the sofa?" I asked, fidgeting on my uncomfortable chair.

Edward nodded and I led him to the living room, our hands still interlocked and I sat down. Just like last night, he sat close to me, with just a small distance between us.

"Your family are vegetarians too?" I asked, and Edward nodded.

"Jasper is the newest, and finds out life the hardest. But he manages, and we help him cope." Edward answered.

"How were you… changed? What made you become a vampire?" I asked, wondering whether I'd asked too much when Edward's eyes closed. He took a deep breath.

"I was dying of Spanish Influenza and Carlisle was my doctor. My biological mother, Elizabeth, begged Carlisle as her dying wish to protect me. She didn't want her son to die, and so Carlisle bit me when he noticed my condition deteriorating. The… burning; it was so… painful," He said through gritted teeth, "but Carlisle did more. He stopped biting, allowing the venom to spread through my blood. He didn't let the agonising frenzy take over. And I became his son. He changed Esme not long after me, followed by Rosalie and Emmett."

"Not Alice and Jasper?" I asked curiously, noticing their names had been missed off the list.

"No," He said, "Alice and Jasper joined our family. They found us."

I didn't wait for him to expand. It seemed strange that Alice and Jasper had found them, but then I realised it was all strange. Quickly, I used his pause to change to a topic that I found interested me more... the details of his vampirism.

"So why can't you come to school on a sunny day?"

Edward looked outside at the gentle rays that came through the window. It was only a little, not too much; sun in Forks was extremely limited, and the sky was never completely clear.

"In the sun, it is obvious that we are different," Edward said vaguely, "I'll show you some other time," He smiled, and closed the distance between us, "Because, for now, there are three things I want to do."

"And what's that?" I breathed; my breath raspy as Edward was so close. He chuckled and stood, indicating for me to follow him into the kitchen.

"The first is to feed you breakfast, seeing as you are not going to without prompt," He said, finding the bread out of the cupboard he'd found it before and placing it in the toaster. There was a strong sense of déjà vu.

"The second is to kiss you, if I may," He breathed, moving closer to me. I nodded as he cupped my face in his hands. He was very gentle and extremely restrictive as he moved his lips to mine, parting our lips for a second before he moved away.

"And the third is something I'm most looking forward to. Tell me about yourself," He smiled, quoting me from earlier. And so I did.

For the rest of the day we talked; I spoke about myself more in that one day than I had ever in my life. Over toast, I told him in more detail of my mother and Phil, about my childhood, and the men that Renée used to date. I told him about their wedding, and why I moved to Forks, even though I'd mentioned it before.

With the soft music of Edward's CD playing in the background, I told him of my old school friends, mentioning that I'd never dated another boy before, which surprised him incredibly. He insisted that it was because I was too pretty, and kind to not be an interest to boys, and I simply shook it off with the fact that I wasn't interested. No boy had held any interest to me until now.

Over a sandwich, I told him of my favourite things; my favourite colour, my favourite meal, my favourite film, my favourite book. He prompted me, assuring me that I was not boring him, and asking me questions that allowed him to find out more about me.

All the while, I noticed something. With every sound that escaped my mouth, Edward never once took his eyes off me even when his cell phone rang and he ignored it, not even looking at who was calling as he continued to listen to me.

His eyes encouraged me to open up. His eyes told me that he was interested. His eyes told me that I was not wasting my time; Edward _wants _to be with me.

But when Charlie's cruiser could be heard racketing down the road, Edward stood and listened like a dog who was hearing a squeaking sound.

"I should go," He excused politely and I nodded obediently, but my disappointment must have shone through. "You're supposed to be ill, remember? Being here isn't going to go down too well with your father."

I smiled knowingly, my grin widening as Edward brought his lips to mine briefly. He stood, and turned to leave before quickly kissing my forehead and fleeing instantly.

From then on, the night was spent deep in thought; the conversation with Charlie minimal, and my heart a burning ache. I know what I needed, what I was missing; the vampire that cooled my senses but, at the same time, made every nerve ending stand on end with a tingling heat.

All I could hope was that I would see Edward the next day, when the sun had cleared, and I could brush up against him during biology, and sit with him at lunch. Maybe hold his hand as we walked to class, and go all googly-eyed when he gently kissed me goodbye when I headed off to gym.

That was until I woke up late on Friday morning, the alarm clock stubbornly silent with the red luminescence numbers of 10.16am blaring at me. I sat up quickly, looking around hurriedly to spot any clothes I could wear to school, my bag that should be packed.

For once, school seemed like a safe haven. It was a place that would quench my thirst for Edward.

"Oh, you're awake," Charlie's voice called and I spun to see him standing in the doorway, a steaming cup in his hands, a sense of déjà vu hitting me squarely on the shoulders.

"Why are you home, dad?" I asked hurriedly, swinging my legs out of bed and pressing them on the cold floorboards of my room.

"Because you're off ill today, that's why. And I wasn't going to let you talk me out of staying home again, either." Charlie said, a crafty smile threatening his lips. He seemed… proud of himself for acting fatherly, putting his daughter before his job. I guess it was hard for Charlie; all he'd had for so long was his job.

"But I'm not ill, I'm fine." I protested, trying to find a clean t-shirt out of the pile on the floor.

"Bells, you didn't sleep well last night; I heard you tossing and turning," Charlie explained, and I grimaced at the thought.

But it wasn't an illness that kept me awake; it was the thought of Edward, and how being without him brought discomfort - like now, for example. "So I thought you might as well have today off, recover fully over the weekend, and a fresh start on Monday,"

And so that was it. The rest of the day was spent with Charlie telling me I looked unwell, my heart aching in the most irrational sense, and my thoughts crowded. I tried to distract myself, much like I had before; movies, books, music. None of them worked. Each of them reminded me that I was getting closer and closer to the emotions they were describing. Each of them reminded me that I was falling, bit by bit, in love with a vampire.

* * *

_So, I'd really appreciate your thoughts. What are you thinking? Drop me a review, please xD_

_As I said up there ^^ the story will probably finish in about 2 or 3 chapters... maybe 4, it all depends._

_Thanks for reading xx_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey again, guys! I have to say, this is how dedicated I am to you lot! My prom is in... 5 hours (and the getting ready process has already begun, I know). But here I am, updating this story all for you! Show me some love? I know, I'm English. We stole it off you Americans. I prefer 'leavers ball', but hey ho. Prom it is, and for prom I am so excited!_

_Enough of my rambling. Thanks for all your positive feedback! Please keep it coming! Especially tonight; I deserve all your thanks xD I love this chapter, I really do. It's just another step in their relationship :)_

_Thanks to Alex for beta'ing, and being a great friend. She's amazing!_

_And, enjoy:_

* * *

The morning light that crept through the curtains on Saturday morning was accompanied with the ringing of my cell phone.

As I blinked back the sudden brightness that made strange silhouettes dance on my bedcovers, I scrambled out of bed to grab my cell phone that was still in the pocket of my jeans that I had strewn aside yesterday.

The number on my phone was unrecognisable, and I debated whether to answer or not when I finally gave in and lifted the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked warily, wondering whether it was a strange sales company, or a wrong number.

"Bella," My name was said in the most delicate of ways, and even from down the phone, I knew who was calling. If my ears did not pick up the velvet musical sound, then my heart definitely did, its beats increasing threefold as it pounded loudly.

"Edward," I said the smile evident by my tone.

"I'm sorry. I had to ask Angela for your number yesterday. I hope you don't mind; I was going to call yesterday to see if you were alright, but Alice saw you sleeping…" His voice trailed off, and his sensitivity made my body tremble.

"It's okay," I responded hurriedly; his voice alone made part of the ache disappear. "I'm okay. I would have gone to school, but Charlie wouldn't let me," I whispered, not knowing whether Charlie was awake or not. Edward and I both knew that I was well.

A small chuckle sounded, "I was wondering, Bella, whether you'd like my company again today?"

"Yes," I answered all too quickly, and I heard another small musical chuckle, "I, uhm, don't want to be stuck here all day. Can I… I come to yours?" I stuttered nervously, after admitting that I wanted to go to his house.

It wasn't just the fascination with the beautiful artwork, and simple yet graceful structure, or his attentive, welcoming family; it was that Charlie would be home all day, and I didn't want to explain to him about mine and Edward's relationship, at whatever stage it was.

"You are more than welcome, anytime, at my house Bella, but I had something else planned for today, if you'd like to come," Maybe I was imagining the hope in his voice that made the words brighter; or maybe it was really there.

"Okay," I said slowly, trying to sound a little less enthusiastic.

"I can pick you up," Edward suggested, the hopeful tone still ringing clear, only now, I could sense a hint of smugness too. Or maybe it was my imagination again. "In, twenty minutes?"

"I only just got up," I muttered quietly, thinking there was no way I could shower and be ready in twenty minutes.

"Oh, Bella, did I wake you? I'm sorry, I should have checked with Alice," He apologised, and even when I tried to stop him from talking, he still mumbled his apologies, only quieter. I fought back a giggle at this.

"It's fine, honestly. I would have got up soon anyway," I smiled, "just give me a little longer. How about I drive to you?"

"I'd like to pick you up if you don't mind," Edward said slowly, almost nervously, and again, I smiled. Not just a little lip curving, but a wide goofy grin that showed a whole line of teeth.

"Okay, give me a _long _half an hour?" I said, and he chuckled.

"Okay,"

The line went dead, and there was a beeping sound that continued to torment me, reminding me the conversation was over. But then my heart sped up. He'd asked Angela for my number, he was going to call yesterday, and then rang me this morning so we could hang out. He was taking me somewhere.

The sudden realisation that I didn't know _where _we were going hit me, but I ignored the nauseous feeling in my stomach as I hurried to the shower and washed my hair thoroughly, making sure I was as clean and fresh as I could possibly be.

I changed into simple jeans, sneakers and a white t-shirt, throwing a blue cardigan over the top of it and slipping my wallet in my back pocket, and my phone in the front pocket.

I made my way downstairs, grabbing an apple and taking a big bite, finishing it off quickly with and throwing away the core. I ran upstairs, hurriedly cleaning my teeth twice just as there was a knock at the door. Skipping several steps, I opened the door.

"Hi," I smiled to see Edward standing there, somewhat nervous looking but also so perfectly calm. He didn't fidget, nor did he stutter like I did when I was nervous.

"Good morning," He said, his topaz eyes glistening, "Are you ready?"

"Oh, yeah,"

I looked around, wandering where Charlie was, and quickly came to the conclusion he was still in bed. I grabbed a notepad off the side and quickly scribbled a note, before following Edward out to his car.

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly, as I got in the door that he held open for me.

"You'll see," He shot me a crooked smile that made my heart pound excitedly, even though I hated surprises. Instantly, he was in the seat beside me and the engine roared to life.

"Why couldn't I drive?" I asked, turning to look at him. His eyes met mine and I worried, just for a moment, about the road; then I remembered he was a vampire with amazing reflexes and super speed. It sounded so surreal.

"Because I don't like your truck," He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Don't be mean to the truck, Edward!" I said before laughing loudly. "Would you ever let me drive this car?" I asked.

But I instantly wished I hadn't. He shot me a look, and although his eyes glistened with playfulness, they were still extremely sharp.

"You aren't a good enough driver," He said arrogantly, and I scoffed. "Maybe another time," he added, which surprised me again. His eyes returned to the road, and I followed suit, eyeing up the blurry cars and the scenery outside the window.

Looking down, I saw his knuckles were white against the wheel of the truck, and his fingers fidgeted as if he was trying to restrain himself from something. On several occasions, I noticed the loss of a hand on a steering wheel, as if he'd removed it in his vampire speed and then replaced it moments later. I wondered where his hand kept disappearing too.

That was until it eventually came to rest on mine, his palm to the back of my hand, as it rested on my thigh, our fingers locked.

"I missed you yesterday," I muttered quietly, stealing a glance at him before my eyes darted to my lap.

"I can assure you, Bella, that it was not as much as I missed you," Edward said, squeezing my hand a little tighter. "We're nearly there," He added, and I looked around.

Edward had pulled off the road, and was heading somewhere different.

"You left your dad a note, didn't you?" he asked, and I nodded. "What did it say?"

"Erm," I began, trying to remember, "That I was going out with a friend, that I'd see him later, and that I had my phone," I said, reeling off what I'd put on the paper.

"A friend?" He said with his eyebrow raised.

"Charlie can ask awkward question sometimes; I don't want to answer them yet," I said as I felt my cheeks redden under his gaze. Had he wanted me to write _boyfriend_ on the note?

"You didn't say you were coming with me?" He sounded worried, a little hurt.

"No," I whispered quietly, wondering what was so wrong with that. I met his eyes for a split moment, "I'm sorry. We can tell him later, I promise." I said quickly; thinking of a way I could make him smile and rid him of his rigid jaw.

"No, its okay," He said, shaking his head.

"What's wrong?" I asked, knowing that it wasn't okay. Edward seemed distracted for the worse.

"You probably should have told your dad you were coming out with me today," He said quietly, stalling the car and parking it near some trees.

"You promised you could stay under control," I said quietly, moving my hand to take his, which he allowed. There was no way I could move his hand without his assistance; a reminder how insignificant I was in comparison.

"I know, I'm sorr-"

"Don't apologise. I trust you,"

Edward turned to look at me; his eyes burning into mine, as if searching for the truth. After several moments, my heart betrayed me again, beating furiously in my chest and I felt my cheeks flush.

"You trust me?" Edward said with a crooked smile, but with the smile, I wondered what had made him do it; why his mood had suddenly changed.

"Yes," I said firmly with a nod of my head; I would keep repeating myself until he realised. It had taken me a while, what with my delusional assumptions, but I trusted Edward.

"Enough for you to get on my back?"

"What, you want to give me a piggy-back?" I laughed, hoping to divert the subject to something humorous.

Instantly, he was out of the car, and my head snapped sideways when the passenger door was being opened by Edward's pale hand. The sudden movements were something I'd have to get used to.

His other hand extended out to me, and I took it gingerly, his fingers curling around my hand protectively.

"May I?"

"May you what?" I asked, confused, as I was pulled gently out of the car. I had an awful feeling he was asking me to dance; the little snippets of dialogue didn't make sense.

"May I carry you to the place I am taking you to?" Edward said his tone patient but his eyes bore into me, waiting for an answer.

"Can't I walk?" I suggested a little scared. I didn't want him to _carry _me! I was heavy… and I _could _walk; walking wasn't hard.

"Bella, not only will it take us a lot longer, but it's also dangerous,"

"It's dangerous to walk?" I challenged, narrowing my eyes at him, but he met my gaze, his own topaz eyes turning to slits with a large smirk touching his face; he was beautiful.

"For you,"

"Hey!" I called, but I didn't have time to question him any longer.

Suddenly, his hands were wrapped around my own, and I was thrown onto Edward's back; it wasn't hard, it was done in the most gentlest of ways… just in fast forward. My head was spinning, dizziness setting in, and uncertainty for what he was doing.

"You trust me?" Edward asked, turning his head a fraction so he could see me. I bit my lip, not wanting to answer but my head nodded automatically without any instruction from my brain.

"Then close your eyes," He whispered, his breath hypnotising me into doing nothing, something I came to regret.

He started running, my legs clamped around his sides as hard as they could to give me some support, and my arms clung to his neck desperately. Despite Edward's advice, I kept my eyes open but squinted, watching as the trees turned into green blurs, and the wind made my hair fly behind me, whooshing sounds in my ears. It was surreal.

And throughout all of the nausea that I was feeling, and every bit of self-consciousness, I felt okay. Because although I was on the back of a vampire who was running faster than any car could move, his hands were rested on my legs, holding me in place; I hadn't lied. I trusted him.

But then the nausea hit me properly, as the blurring colours made my head spin wildly and my stomach churn. I closed my eyes tightly.

Then it all stopped.

Opening one eye, I saw stillness; still trees, grass that swayed but only through the wind's interferences, but everything was still a little blurry through my dizziness. I looked down to Edward's bronze hair, and held back a giggle at his more rustled hair.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, bending his knees and letting me slide off his back.

"Erm, yeah," I said, looking around but closing my eyes moments afterwards. My head was still spinning.

"Sit down," Edward advised, pulling me onto the floor where we sat with our legs outstretched on the grass. The sky was cloudy as I looked up at; the clouds were grey, but there were random spots where a blue sky could be seen, but these were infrequent and small.

"Where are we?" I asked, eyeing up my surroundings.

I was sat in the centre of a circle, surrounded by a mass of dense trees. The grass I was sitting on swayed and rippled under the influence of the breeze that played with my hair like a puppeteer. Anomalous bursts of colour amongst the green backdrop came from the yellow, purple and white flowers that caught my wandering eye.

"I wanted to share this with you," Edward said, as his hand crawled towards mine. His icy touch brought goose bumps to my skin but I did not withdraw from the contact. "I thought you'd appreciate its beauty,"

I nodded at its humbling splendour; but that was nothing compared to when the cloud above was blown a fraction of a distance, allowing the part-time sun to make an appearance.

I gasped at the incredible sight that Edward had become, exceeding all beauty that I'd previously thought. I'd believed there was a limit to beauty, Edward's beauty, until the sun brushed against his marble skin and it glistened innocently. As if diamonds had been embedded in his skin, he looked like a magnificent piece of jewellery, priceless, and awed.

But then the sun was gone, another cloud covering the miniscule opening that had been created, allowing me to see the real Edward. That wasn't enough. For the ten seconds that I had stared, open-mouthed, it was not enough. I hadn't had a chance to move my eyes down his body, focusing on his face where the diamonds complimented his topaz eyes, accentuating the pale colour of his lips.

He was a masterpiece; _my_ masterpiece.

"You're beautiful," I panted; the sight having knocked the breath out of me.

"I don't think so," Edward muttered, almost inaudible for me. But I was so attuned to every sound that Edward made, I heard it. I was so… _aware _of him.

He paused for a moment as his eyes scanned my face, drinking in my appearance. My cheeks flushed under his assessment, his long eyelashes fluttering as he met my eyes.

"I brought you here to tell you something, Bella, and it's very important," He said, and I noticed that he was closer to me that I had originally thought as his breath washed over me, dazzling me, hypnotising me. It was as saccharine as nectar, as necessary as oxygen.

I nodded, waiting for more.

"It's… hard for me to express to you, Bella. I'm not beautiful. Far from it. This skin… it's repulsing," The bitter way he spoke made me shudder. "But _you_ _are; _your porcelain skin, your flushing face, your delicate, pale lips."

He paused again, watching with the gentlest hint of a smile as my cheeks blushed involuntarily.

"I told you before, Bella, that I couldn't stay away; it's selfish of me, and wrong of me, but I can't because being with you feels so _right!_" He exclaimed and the frustration in his words shone through directly. "It's maddening that I know you deserve more than me. It's crazy that I am so inhuman yet can feel such human emotions, like jealousy."

I shook my head. How could he think such things? It was insane that Edward should think he didn't deserve me! He who had such strong will power and passion, beauty and strength; he fought every day with an excruciating pain for the well being of others. Edward was the antonym of selfish.

"I am capable of other things human too, Bella." He said, leaning closer towards me. His eyes were held on mine as he spoke, such emotion pouring through them, and I felt like I was looking through a window into his soul. "It's taken me this long to realise, this long to admit it to myself, that I am capable of love,"

His hard lips brushed against mine in the most tantalizing of ways. Closing my eyes, I let my sense of smell and touch take over, ignoring my desire to stare at every inch of his perfection. He'd stopped breathing as he kissed me tenderly.

Pulling back, I opened my eyes slowly to see him staring at me. A smile had touched his lips, illuminating his face with a subtle happiness; his eyes matched, wide and full of adoration.

"I love you, Isabella,"

My heart skipped a beat, and then had to make up for the beat it had lost, pumping faster, and testing Edward's boundaries.

Leaning forwards hastily, I fell onto Edward's chest, wrapping my arms possessively around him. He lowered himself to the floor, lying on his back, but his eyes never once left me as I pressed my body into his side.

My fingers traced the planes of his chest that were evident through the tight shirt, and he shuddered under my touch. I looked up at him, to find his gaze had never left me.

And as the sun came out of the clouds once more, giving Edward the extended beauty that I'd been able to glimpse at several moments before, I uttered my promise, full of certainty and assurance.

"I love you too, Edward."

* * *

_Ooooo! O.O_

_What do you think? Eh? Please review with your thoughts!_

_Thanks for reading xxx_


	12. Chapter 12

_I'm back with the next chapter. Excited? Ooo, maybe. Well, this is the penultimate chapter... which I'm quite pleased about. The story has developed well in my eyes. Thank you all so much for your reviews and support; please keep up the encouragement. It makes me smile so much._

_I've written this quickly, and I've updating the time between cleaning. I'm having a birthday party tomorrow (although it isn't actually my birthday tomorrow) so I've had to unload how much shopping! I'm stressing out!_

_Thanks to Alex for betaing as always; she's turned into an amazing friend as well._

_If you get a chance, maybe look over at my new story 'Broken Spirit'. This story has given me a taste for alternate universe's, only this time, it's a New Moon one where Charlie actually gets Bella to see professional medical help :)_

_I hope you enjoy this chapter: _

* * *

As the sun made its way back around the clouds, it took all the heat with it. My blue cardigan that clung to my skin looked pretty pathetic now as goose bumps still appeared underneath the thin fabric.

But even when the sun was hidden from my eye line, the sky was beautiful; not quite cloudy, just a perfect mixture with splashing of colour, a painting palette spread across the sky.

The sky was orange almost, close to a setting sun, even though it was only 4 o'clock. Edward had been prepared for us to spend all day here, pulling out sandwiches at twelve o'clock which I gratefully ate. It was hard, though, with my stomach doing somersaults every time he stole a glance in my direction, and my throat closing up every time he grazed my skin.

"Are you cold?" Edward asked quietly, mistaking my shudder for a shiver, shrugging himself out of his jacket before I even had a chance to acknowledge the question.

"A bit," I admitted sheepishly as he draped the jacket over my shoulders, slipping my arms in the sleeves at smiling at its ill fitting.

"If only I could hold you until you were warm," Edward breathed his tone regretful.

Shuffling myself over in the grass, I ignored his cold touch and wriggled until his arms instinctively wrapped around me. His grip, however stone like, was comforting, and almost warm. The contact made my skin tingle with electric sparks; I assumed that was what was creating the heat.

"You'll get cold," He warned, but his voice wasn't particularly persuasive, as if he didn't want me to move. And I didn't; I was more than happy sitting in his arms.

"I'm fine," I said, snuggling a little closer to him and looking up at the sky.

We'd created our own sanctuary here; the trees were our fence, the sky was our limit, the circle was ours to do whatever we wanted with.

It amazed me how we'd spent all day hardly moving, just chatting, and lying beside each other, kissing some and discussing our lives. What amazed me more was how comfortable I was and the difference between earlier in the week to now - it seemed ridiculous; in a week, I had fallen even more deeply in love with Edward, and finally admitted it to myself, and to him.

"Edward…?" I asked quietly, turning my face up as he looked down to me, his large golden eyes glistening in the dim afternoon light; they were so enthralling and captivating. Who knew eyes could be so interesting? "I was wondering… when you take me home, do you want to meet my dad?"

Edward was quiet for several moments, his eyes never leaving mine, as he mumbled general incoherent responses. The fixation of his jaw line had me worried for a moment, until he spoke.

"I thought you didn't want to, yet," Edward said quietly, his breath washing over my face, teasing me, as he spoke.

"That was earlier; we've c-come a long way since t-then," I said truthfully, and Edward nodded slowly, deep in thought. But his expression changed after a couple of seconds and his eyes widened with some kind of realisation.

"I'd love to." He smiled, leaning forwards and pressing his lips to mine. The electricity that sparked at such a simple action made me light headed, the surroundings spinning crazily. "Should we go now?"

I looked at him for a moment, eyeing up his beautiful face. It still amazed me, knocking the breath out of me simply because he was so stunning. And every time I looked there was something different; a crease on his cheek that I didn't know was there; his jaw more defined that I remembered.

"N-now?" I asked, and even I could tell that my voice was shaking at the thought of moving from our little sanctuary we had created. I didn't want to move; it was too perfect here.

"Bella, you cannot deny that you are cold."

"I'm-"

"Fine?" He challenged, his eyebrows raised in the most seductive manner. "You have goose bumps on your arms, your teeth occasionally chatter; I understand, Bella. I am not a warm creature,"

"It's not y-you; it's just c-cold out here," I tried to disagree, but he simply smiled at me, almost patronisingly smug as I stuttered.

"If you are still sure, then may I escort you home?" Edward asked in the most gentlemanly of voices; every syllable was a piece of music to my ears.

"Ok-kay,"

In seconds, I was up, being cradled in Edward's tight and comforting yet cold arms. I wiggled for several seconds, and Edward stared at me with wide confused eyes, but I reached down and fastened the buttons of Edward's jacket, hoping to envelope the warmth inside of me, and then we took off.

I clamped my eyes shut, wanting to keep all of the sandwich that Edward had given me earlier in my stomach. We were slower than before; maybe it was because he was holding me bridal style in his arms rather than on his back like a backpack. I preferred this way – it was more intimate.

Within minutes, we were at the car. I opened my eyes cautiously, seeing Edward's crooked smile as he opened the door for me, helping me inside like I was incapable… I probably was, with my spinning head.

"Remember to breathe, please," Edward reminded, and I scowled at him as he appeared in the driver's seat. The keys jangled in the ignition as he turned to me, his eyes scanning over me and drinking me in. I bet I looked awful; messy, ruffled hair, an oversized jacket, rosy cheeks (no doubt) and a gormless smile plastered on my face at his adoring stare.

We said nothing during the drive, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was far from it, actually. The lack of dialogue said so much, words passing between us as if we were_ both _telepathic, our body language speaking for us; Edward's hand snaking out carefully, taking my small hand in his hand squeezing it gently - such a simple, almost pathetic, movement but a gesture that sent my head soaring high.

That was until we came around the corner, my house in full view, and Edward's hand visibly tightened on the steering wheel, and the one that had my hand in suddenly felt harder too. But then it got even stiffer.

"Edward," I said feebly, trying to wiggle my hand out of his grip, but he didn't notice. "Are you okay?" I asked, still trying. It wasn't painful, just uncomfortable, like a very snugly fitted glove.

Instantly, his hand left mine.

"I'm sorry, Bella!" He gasped. His eyes were on me as he pulled adjacent to the driveway, the engine stalling. Spinning around to take my hand in his, he brought his cool lips to the knuckles and kissed them several times quickly.

"It's… okay," I said quietly, "What made you go all strange?"

He shook his head, dismissing my question. I frowned, my forehead creasing as he got out of the car, instantly opening the passenger door for me to get out. Taking my hand, he helped my up, making an extra effort to handle me gently.

"Just nervous," Edward muttered as he locked the car, surprising me completely.

My head spun to see him, just as we got to the front door, but he wasn't looking at me. He looked… embarrassed, although I didn't know why.

Opening the door, I saw my dad quickly rush backwards, as if he'd be spying on Edward and I since we'd first pulled near the house.

"Hey Dad," I smiled awkwardly, gripping Edward's hand tightly – something that didn't go unnoticed, nor did my oversized jacket which made Charlie's eyes widen with observation.

"Is _this _your friend, Bella?" Charlie said, but his tone surprised me. It wasn't bitter, or resenting, or mocking… it was _curious. _

"Yeah," I muttered quietly, and I felt Edward shuffle a little closer to me. "Well, no," I started again, glancing quickly at Edward before swapping back to Charlie who was wide eyed and waiting for more, "this is my… boyfriend, Edward."

"We spoke on the phone, sir," Edward said politely, his voice particularly calm compared to the muttered confession minutes earlier.

"We did,"

Again, I looked at Edward but his expression gave away nothing. Charlie was probably critically analysing everything about Edward in the moments silence that followed Charlie's agreement but nothing was evident on Edward's face.

"It's, erm, nice to meet you, Edward," Charlie said slowly, and almost reluctantly, but he held his hand out nonetheless, a gesture that was a big step for Charlie.

"It's nice to meet you too, sir," Edward said, taking Charlie's hand and shaking it gently but firmly, equalling Charlie's strength.

"Bella," Charlie said, addressing me now, and making it clear that Edward wasn't a part of this conversation. I held my breath, wordlessly cursing Charlie's ignorance. "I was thinking about a pizza tonight; it's a weekend. You've been ill, you deserve a break from cooking," He said.

I nodded in agreement, only just noticing we hadn't moved from just inside the door.

"Do you want to stop for pizza?" Charlie asked, his tone almost demanding and harsh, but it wasn't his voice that took me aback. Had Charlie just invited a boy to eat with us?

But then my bubble burst as I looked to Edward, seeing his pale face, his cold presence. Edward was a vampire. Edward didn't eat.

"If that's alright,"

I physically took a step back; it didn't make sense; every answer that I had expected, like Charlie banishing Edward from the house or Edward refusing and going home early to avoid detection, was disappearing before me and enrolling me in this fascination charade, almost like a parallel world.

"Its fine," Charlie said shortly, moving out of our way and heading back to the couch where a can of beer was waiting for him. I suppressed a laugh; my father was almost alcoholic – it was only five in the afternoon!

I took Edward's jacket off and hung it up, following Charlie into the living room; I didn't want to push Charlie too far by taking Edward straight up to my room, even though things like _that_ were far from happening.

Edward sat in the arm chair, and I sat with Charlie on the couch as a silence engulfed us, only separated with the general grunt as Charlie cursed the baseball game which he kept one eye on.

"There's a can in the fridge if you want it, Cullen," Charlie offered, almost gruffly as he took a swig from his can.

"I'm underage, sir," Edward said with a small smile.

"I won't say anything if you don't. Go get it him, Bells," Charlie said.

I sat, shocked, for several minutes. I couldn't believe it – had Charlie had a personality transplant or something? Recovering quickly, I rushed up and went over to the fridge, selecting one of dad's cans, wanting to hurry back to save Edward from the torturous and uncomfortable silence.

"You seem a decent enough boy," I heard Charlie say, obviously not understanding I could hear him in the other room. "You were nice enough to give me a call when Bella was ill, and she seems to like you," He observed, as he weighed up the good points and bad points in his mind. "I'll give you a chance," It was said casually, almost as if he were speaking them without thought.

"Thank you, sir,"

"But only _one_ chance - that's my only daughter you're dating," Charlie said, suddenly hostile and threatening. But I stood, listening; the cold can in my hand.

"I'll take good care of her, sir, I promise,"

The sincerity in Edward's voice made my hands weaken and the can slipped from my grasp, spilling onto the floor. Edward jumped up quickly, although didn't come over to me; I assumed the reaction had been automatic.

"Sorry, dad," I muttered as I picked the can up, only a small splash of the stale smelling liquid on the floor, and wiping it with a cloth I retrieved from the sink.

"Don't worry, Bells." Charlie said, getting up and pouring the can into a glass, topping it up with another. "Don't want to waste good beer," He smirked, handing the glass to Edward who smiled his thanks and took a swig, much to my surprise.

Charlie didn't sit down, instead walking over to the phone and asking both Edward and I what we wanted as our pizza topping.

"Would you like to share a pizza, Bella?" Edward asked with a smile, the curvature of his lips making my heart melt; I quickly shook off the effect, fully aware that Charlie was watching us. "You can choose,"

"Edward and I will have bacon and mush- oh, no, just chicken," I quickly corrected, thinking that he'd want something with as much meat as possible.

"Bacon and mushroom is fine with me, Bella," Edward said slowly, and I nodded along with each of his words.

Charlie nodded and walked into the kitchen to order. I sat on the couch, but wanting to talk to Edward, indicated for him to sit beside me. He moved with caution, extremely aware of Charlie in the other room, just as I was.

"Well?" I asked impatiently. "What does he think?"

Edward smiled. "He thinks I'm a nice polite boy who his daughter seems to like a lot. But he's wandering whether he could worm his way out of being prosecuted if he ever needed to kill me for hurting you,"

I laughed quietly, but was quickly quietened as Edward's hand snaked out of his out to link with mine.

"Charlie's busy for a moment. He won't come back for several moments," Edward said, leaning into me, "which is a good thing," He breathed, his lips centimetres from mine, "because I so desperately need to do this,"

His lips touched mine, and explored the new excitement, the adrenaline of getting caught. His tongue snaked out, brushing my lips so gently, before returning back to where it came from; Edward was such a teaser.

And then it was gone; the cold touch, his cool lips, the gentle feel of his hands against mine. I looked up, opening my eyes, to see Edward in the arm chair, and Charlie placing the phone back on the table.

"What do you kids wanna watch?" Charlie asked, flicking the channel. It was obvious Charlie was making an effort – he'd just switched off a baseball game, replacing it with some unfunny cartoon as if we were five. But I appreciated it all the same.

So we sat, watching the blaring colours of a melodramatic cartoon dancing around the screen, only to be relieved when the pizza came.

Charlie answered, and paid, bringing the boxes into the living room, claiming that we'd save the earth by eating out of the boxes, not washing up, and saving water. I scowled, Edward laughed, and Charlie tucked in with a large bite out of his meat feast pizza that had every available topping on it.

"Shift Cullen," Charlie said, holding his box and his can, and indicating to sit in Edward's chair. "You and Bells are gonna need to sit together if you're gonna share,"

Edward moved gracefully, smiling kindly in the most beautiful of senses and sat beside me, taking the pizza on his lap. I took a slice, munching noisily, much to my dismay; I was so unattractive when I ate.

Then Edward took a slice, taking a large bite and chewing. It… surprised me – he chewed like a normal person, swallowing and then taking another bite.

"So, am I gonna be seeing a lot of you around, Edward?" Charlie asked, his mouth full as he spoke, giving us an extremely unpleasant view of the mushy food.

"I hope so, sir," Edward said, before looking at me, wordlessly asking my permission to take another slice. I nodded slightly, unsure how he could do this, but not wanting to approach the issue now.

"Okay," Charlie muttered quietly, munching on his pizza again.

I ate several slices of pizza, but Edward finished off the rest. He politely refused the last piece so I could eat it, even though I was full. And then finally, time had run out; the pizza was finished, dark was evident outside, and Charlie was getting restless in the arm chair, itching to separate the two of us, even though we weren't actually touching.

"I think it's time I was getting home," Edward said, standing up and straightening his shirt. "Thank you for your hospitality, sir,"

Charlie nodded shortly, obviously unsure what to say in response. I rescued the both of them, taking Edward's hand and leading him to the door. He took his coat off the hook, and put it on, even though he didn't need it.

I opened the door, pushing him outside, and he obliged; I wouldn't be able to make him move if he didn't want to, he was too strong.

"I wish you didn't have to go," I breathed as I leaned into his embrace; his arms encircling me tightly, protecting me from anything. His lips touched my hair as I pushed my face into his chest, inhaling his scent, hoping the memory would last me through the night.

"Bella…" Edward said his voice particularly low. "What if I didn't have to go?"

"What do you mean? Charlie won't let you stay,"

"He won't know. Bella… if you really don't want me to go, then shower and dress for bed as usual. But leave your window open."

"Wha-"

Edward stopped my sentence with a delicate kiss, blocking the exit for my words and making my heart skip. I wondered if I'd ever get used to him kissing me, touching me; it just sent me into an electrified mess.

"Goodnight, Bella." He said, his sweet breath hypnotising me as he winked, smirking at his charade. He walked to the car, his step light, and then he was gone, his car speeding off.

"Bells?" Charlie called from inside the house. With a great effort, I dragged myself from the doorstep and inside the house, holding onto Edward's face and scent in my memory, even though it had only been seconds since he left. Was love like this for everyone?

"Yeah, dad?"

"I want to talk to you, Bella," Charlie said, already in his normal couch spot, and indicating for me to sit too.

"Can we be quick, dad? I need a shower," I smiled, and he nodded in agreement.

"I just wanted to say I kinda like Edward. He's an alright boy." That was _a lot _for Charlie.

"Thanks, dad." I muttered awkwardly, my cheeks flushing. This wasn't really a chat I wanted with any parent, especially my dad.

"As long as you're safe and happy, I'm okay too," He said, holding his hands up when I opened my mouth to speak, to tell me he'd finished.

I ran up the stairs, two at a time, opening my window already, just in case Edward came back early. I didn't want him to think I didn't want him here.

Running the water, I let the bathroom fill with steam, fogging my world as I washed away the dirt of the day, the wind that'd messed my hair and spread warmth back to my fingertips.

But all of this was in anticipation, as I dried myself, and brushed my hair, slipping on my blue pyjamas. I was waiting for my angel to return, just like he'd said as I climbed onto my bed, watching the open window sceptically, wondering if he'd been joking.

My phone bleeped then, and I rushed for it, in case it was Edward cancelling.

But it was Jessica.

_Are u dating Edward Cullen? _It read, and I stared at the screen in my hands.

"I hope you're going to reply 'yes' to that text, Bella,"

Spinning round quickly, I saw the perfect defined face of Edward Cullen standing there, looking over my shoulder at the cell phone in my hand. His eyes were full of amusement, glistening with the words that shone on the bright screen.

"Of course," I said, with a huge goofy smile on my face; Edward had come, just like he'd said.

_Yes, _I replied, typing the words slowly, pressing send just as Edward's lips pressed against my neck.

* * *

_So, there is another chapter to come, and that will be the last. _

_What did you think? I laughed out loud whilst writing a few Edward/Charlie bits._

_Review, please? _

_Thanks for reading xx_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey! This is the final chapter of this story! Something I'm sad to say, but also kind of happy. I'm really pleased with this story, and I want to thank you all for your amazing, encouraging reviews. _

_Okay so, as the title suggests, this is just 'a different _beginning'_ - therefore, this chapter will slowly blend back into Twilight, around the time where they begin to play baseball during the thunderstorm. You all know what I'm on about, right? ;)_

_On with the final chapter of this story:_

* * *

"You came," I breathed quietly at the feeling of Edward's cool lips on my neck, breathing lightly and causing goose bumps to rise on the skin. The feel of him there was thrilling…

"I said I would," Edward smiled, moving from behind me to next to me, sitting close to me, with our legs intertwined. Gauzes of his sweet scent tied me up, wrapping me to him so I could not move.

"Have you… erm, come in at night before?" I asked, the greatest feeling of déjà vu snooping in my mind as I saw Edward in the dim light of my room, against the backdrop of my walls and the scent of him in the air. I'd always thought I'd dreamed it, but what if I hadn't?

"Once or twice," He admitted, looking shamefully in his lap, fiddling with his fingers. "I'm sorry; I never meant for me to intrude." He gushed, his words full of the self loathing and sincere apologetic tone that I'd heard before. "I just... _couldn't_ stay away at times."

"I don't mind. If you hadn't sneaked in before, you wouldn't have thought to do it now," I smiled, leaning into his cold embrace as his arms enveloped me.

The solid touch may have been deemed uncomfortable by some, but to me, it was something I needed; it was comforting, promising, stable… I basked in it, enjoyed the strength that it gave me as it passed into my system like a drug.

"Get under the covers. I don't want you to get cold," He said, shuffling the duvet up so I could slip underneath. I didn't like the barrier that the material provided, but it seemed necessary; Edward _was _cold. There was no denying it. I wiggled my legs as they caught in the new confines of the duvet, until it was comfortable enough for my to lay still beside Edward. Even now, it felt too surreal to have my very own vampire laying beside me in my ordinarily plain room.

Just then, my phone bleeped again, the sound jingling annoyingly before it fell silent. Edward and I exchanged a glance with a small smile. Sighing, I fumbled for it on my bed, clutching it tightly when my hand came into contact with it amongst the softness of the duvet, and brought it up to my face so I could see.

_Mike N, _it read, and I could guess what the content would be if I selected open. But Edward's glaring eyes were on the screen, just as curious as I, although I heard the faint jealous rumble echo in his chest as I let out a smug smile. His jealousy fueled my love and lust for him.

Reluctantly, I opened the message: _U with the Cullen boy? _

I wasn't going to reply, thinking that he didn't need an answer. It wasn't his business, why should it matter to him? He was nosey, annoying and extremely rude in the way that he pried, expecting me to hand over the information to him. Somehow, it was less intrusive when Jessica had asked, or maybe that was the novelty of having someone spark an interest in the two of us, and having me answer 'yes', finally.

I lowered my phone to rest on my body, turning my face to Edward's and seeing his adoring eyes looking at me. But then it bleeped again, and my frown changed to a small smile when I saw the number read _Angela; I heard you're seeing Edward. Congratulations honey, Ang xx _

That made a huge smile spread across my face, another goofy one. That was the number one reason why I loved Angela; her subtle kindness, and lack of interference.

"I like Angela," Edward informed me, "Her thoughts are always so genuine and selfless."

"Me too," I agreed, looking up into his golden eyes, that glistened into many different colours like a prism, all various shades of the same colour. They were beautiful and wide, and the sincerity of their look melted my heart.

I was just about to reply _'Thanks' _to Angela, when another bleep sounded, echoing in the quiet room.

"I think news has gotten out," Edward chuckled, leaning, if possible, closer to me as I pressed the 'open' button on my cell phone. I didn't have the number of the sender, which sparked my curiosity.

_Dating Edward Cullen, I hear? Don't get your hopes up; dull brunettes aren't his type. L._

My breath hitched in my chest, something unexpected that made me cough it out, the spluttering of my chest echoeing the confusion and disjointedness of my mind. The words couldn't exit my mouth, and Edward beside me had stopped breathing all together.

My phone left my hand instantly as I flung it against the wall, hitting it with a dull thud and falling to the floor with a small cracking sound as anger crept up on me. I'd let Lauren into my head; Lauren, the one that was so jealous, who had to go to such measures to eat away at any confidence and happiness that I had, despite the fact she was already so popular. But her words only brought back the paranoia that was slowly gripping at her anyway, as the unworthiness of being Edward's girlfriend hit home.

"Shhh," Edward soothed, bringing me into his chest and wiping away the stray tears that I hadn't even known had fallen. "You're everything I could ever want, Bella, and so much more,"

My breath stammered, and stuttered, my eyes clamped shut and my nose pressed against Edward's stone hard chest. His stable arms…

"They should mind their own business," I spat bitterly, realising it would have been muffled by Edward's chest, but he seemed to have heard with his vampire senses and extraordinary hearing.

Edward's fingers played my hair like the strings of a guitar, strumming it gently, and relaxing me until I stopped crying. They worked their magic, as my erratic breathing slowed and my eyes fluttered closed several times. His other hand rested on my hip, although the bedcovers separated our skin, and his lips never left the top of my head the whole time.

Moving quietly, I looked up at him. His eyes would never get old; they were golder, a deeper topaz, a caring stare.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked quietly.

"I know that you shouldn't be with me. How could someone so clumsy and ditzy and plain be with someone so perfect, and kind, and beautiful? She just hit home that's all," I sighed, turning to lie on my back, looking up at the swirls of the ceiling.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward shake his head, a determined stare ghosting his eyes.

"Clumsy, maybe. But you are the most beautiful girl, Bella. You are breathtakingly beautiful, and so surprisingly stubborn, caring, and funny. You should never listen to those who are powered by jealousy, because they will do anything to knock you down and take your place." Edward said his voice low but firm, demanding attention and agreement.

I nodded hesitantly.

"I had a good time today," I smiled. "I love you," The memory of today bringing back the adrenaline that pumped faster when I told him, that made my heart soar with a contentment that seemed impossible. It made me so immeasurably happy to be able to say those words at any time or place, and have a reasonable understanding that he was thinking the same, no matter how irrational I thought that might be.

"I love you too, Bella." Edward said, his lips curving as he brought them to mine, kissing me delicately. "I'd like to ask you something,"

"Okay?"

"Would you like to play baseball with me and my family tomorrow?" Edward asked, the hopefulness in his voice crushing me. I'd have to let him down gently, I thought, the smile disappearing from my face with a small sigh. "Is everything okay?" He asked hurriedly, brushing a hair out of my eye in his frantic search for an answer.

"Yes, everything's okay," I replied swiftly to ease his worried tone before smiling sadly at him. "I just can't play baseball. Or _any_ sports for that matter,"

At this, Edward laughed, his body shaking as the beautiful music rippled out of his chest, and swirling around me mockingly. His laugh was a song to my ears, a song that I never wanted to end. My cheeks flushed, as always, a burning red. I felt so insignificant, but how could I play baseball? I couldn't even walk without tripping! I'd probably hit myself with the bat…

"What's so funny?" I demanded, my cheeks blushing with embarrassment.

"Sorry, Bella. Let me rephrase," He paused, "Would you like to come with me tomorrow, to watch my family and I play baseball?" The ghost of a smile was present on his lips, and I could see it was a great effort to him to suppress the laughter so as not to offend me.

"I'll _just_ be watching?" I checked.

"Bella, we are a family of vampires. It would be an extremely unfair advantage, and I'm sure, it would be impossible for you to actually play; we are too fast, and too strong." He assured, and I sighed with relief.

"Okay, I'd love to," I grinned widely, the weight of my bad coordination and sportsmanship lifting from my shoulders.

"I'm pleased," Edward said, resting his lips against the back of my hand, the contrast in warm and cold skin sending electric currents rippling through my system.

He took my hand in his, but he didn't keep hold of it. Picking up each finger, he studied it carefully, exploring the outline and shape of each one. I stared at him strangely, a confused look on my face.

"About tomorrow," He began again, and I could see there was something tormenting him. "My family; I just wanted to… pre-warn you,"

"But you said they were all vegetarians?" I gasped, and although my voice was quiet, the sudden inhalation and the tone of my words was enough to make Edward retract from me. It wasn't a worry that coursed through me – I knew I was safe – it was a small sense of betrayal at the thought Edward may have lied.

"No, Bella. We are." He guaranteed, and I nodded. Edward wouldn't lie to me, I told myself. "It's just that… Jasper is newest to our way of life… it's harder for him,"

Gulping back the feeling there was something more to what he was saying, I nodded for him to continue. I'd feel safe around Edward; it wasn't possible not to with his super strength and assuring eyes, and the way he made me feel. Just his very presence made me feel so secure; I trusted him with my life.

"And then there's Rosalie." Edward's tone said it all. Did he not like her, or something?

"What about her?"

He sighed. "I don't want to say too much; it's not my place. But Rosalie finds our existence difficult, and…"

"And?

"I just wanted to tell you not to take it to heart. Rosalie can be very bitter at times, and it's not you personally; we all have to take it with a pinch of salt,"

"Oh,"

Worry creased out on Edward's face, and he lifted his hand away from me to ruffle his bronze hair, messing it slightly. I bit my lip, wondering how hostile Rosalie would be towards me - why had Edward felt the need to pre-warn me?

"Don't worry, Bella, please. I didn't want to worry you; I just know how personally you'd take it if Rosalie was rather insensitive towards you."

He took my hand again, and he drew tender circles on the skin with his pale smooth finger. Bringing it to his lips, he planted a soft kiss on the knuckles leaving a smouldering mark.

"You're right," I sighed, knowing I would. Even with his warning, I'd still feel inadequate if a comment was made, despite Edward's warning of Rosalie's character. I'd only seen her a couple of times in passing, around school. It was Alice who seemed particularly eager and friendly towards me.

"But even then, there's so much I still don't know," He breathed, focusing his attention back on my face, and I felt my cheeks flush.

"I could say the same," I said, a question suddenly popping in my mind; something obviously showed on my face as Edward smirked at my random change. "I thought vampires couldn't eat," I pointed out, "but you ate pizza. And lots of it,"

"Just because our bodies are not reliant on human food, it doesn't mean we can't eat it," He paused for a moment, mulling something over, before speaking again. "Our digestive systems don't work. So we have to… regurgitate the food afterwards," He said, his face creasing in disgust, but I did not let the grossness of that show on my face.

"Oh,"

"And I have to admit, it isn't as appealing as the human minds think; I've read many a mind where people's favourite food is pizza… not nearly as good as I was expecting," He smiled, a little joke in his voice as his nose scrunched up in disgust.

I snuggled closer to him; if I could lie on top of him without being seen as stupid, I would have.

"Your father has an interesting mind," Edward added, and my head shot up to meet his gaze. I'd forgotten that Edward would have been able to hear everything. I wondered how hostile that 'everything' had been...

"I'm so sorry," I apologised quickly, "He's just, erm, well…"

"Protective of his only daughter? A loving father?" Edward suggested trying to finish my sentence for me.

"I guess so,"

"Charlie's mind wasn't nearly as hostile as I was expecting; he liked me, or as much as he could. When I phoned him the other day when you were sick, I thought I was helping you. I didn't realise how Charlie would perceive the phone call, but it was definitely in my favour," He smiled, amusement filling his tone.

Did Edward know that Charlie had given me that final push? Did _Charlie_ know that he'd helped me make my mind up? Had I not had that conversation with my dad at dinner about how nice boys were rare, our relationship would probably still be lagging behind. It was inevitable that I would eventually give in to my feelings, but Charlie was certainly the catalyst for that.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked quietly, his hand moving up to trace the lining of my jaw tenderly, his skin hardly making contact with mine, leaving a trickling trail of heat in it's path.

"About you, and Charlie,"

"About us, how?"

"I'm surprised, that's all. Today has kind of been a whirl wind," I grinned, thinking of our confessions, and then Charlie's shock reaction.

"It has," He agreed, tracing his finger up my cheek bone and finding its way to my nose. "Have I told you how beautiful you are?" His breath fell upon me in cool gentle movements, and I tried to inhale the saccharine scent.

I couldn't answer. He'd hypnotised me.

"Edward…?" I enquired quietly, wandering whether I should voice my question aloud. I didn't want to cause any hatred to spark inside of him, but I was desperate to know. He nodded for me to continue. "What did I do wrong, on that first day?" My voice cracked, either from the hardened gaze of his eyes, or from the tears that were still collected in my throat.

"Nothing, Bella. You didn't do anything wrong," He said, his voice strained as he forced the words out of his mouth. After gazing over, his eyes seemed to bask in the memory.

"I did!" I protested, my voice raising several octaves as I sat up a little, propping up on my elbow. "You're doing it again. What is it?"

Edward shook his head, his face full of determination to keep quiet. Just with one look, I knew I'd have a very hard time breaking his barrier, so I sunk back into him with a sigh.

"You can be so persuasive, do you know that?" He mumbled, wiggling so my head wasn't against his chest, but so that our heads were close together, our eyes meeting. I suppressed a laugh; persuasive? I hadn't even tried! But that wasn't something I was going to let on about.

"So?"

"Bella," Edward gulped, "it was so hard for me on that first day because... your blood was so tempting, so alluring," His eyes held my gaze, not flickering, even for a moment. "I have never smelt something so antagonisingly delicious in my entire existence. The warmth, the scent; it was overpowering." He paused, a mental debate with himself to whether or not he should continue. "The only reason you lived was because I spent the whole lesson planning my attack on you, figuring a way around my secret. When the bell rang, I took my chance. I fled quickly before I could change my mind,"

It was then, and only then, that Edward's gaze left mine, studying the shape of my face instead, distracted by the strands of my hair. Edward was ashamed, and with this bashfulness came utter beauty and he was so adorable. But also, so heartbreaking. I didn't want him to feel that way.

"You never said…" I muttered, swallowing the saliva that had gathered in my mouth. Had it really been so tempting for him? Had I really been so close to death?

"It was difficult for me, Bella. Your blood… is like the sweetest elixir, the most mouth-watering of drinks. The very thought drives me insane."

"So how are you lying here?" I asked incredulously. I wasn't scared.

"I left for three days, hunting all the time, trying to rid myself of your scent. But I couldn't stay away forever, Bella. Something draws me to you, and it isn't just your blood. I am in love with you; I know the pain and the agony, to both myself and you, if I was ever to come in contact with your blood. The thought of you in pain is enough to douse my burning thirst. The thought of you in pain, Bella, is unbearable."

I stared at Edward, leading his chin with my finger so our eyes met. The deep golden orbs had changed to a misty black, something I assumed came with hunger. Had the simple thought of it done that?

"Am I scaring you, Bella?" He asked, worriedly. "I don't mean to. You asked, and I never want to lie to you. You are the only person I can be myself with – I do not want to lie anymore."

"It's okay. I'm not scared, I promise."

Leaning into him, I felt Edward's hand press on my shoulder, pulling me as close to him as possible. Our lips touched, and the fire ignited within me once more as the gentle touch sparked the activation energy in this chemical reaction, but then Edward pulled away.

"You have a baseball game to watch tomorrow, you should get some sleep," He murmured regretfully, brushing my hair with his fingers, the pressure on my scalp relaxing me so much that my eyes fluttered closed for several seconds.

"I'm not tired,"

"We both know that's a lie, Bella." He smiled, "Just because I do not sleep, it does not mean you should spend your nights trying to entertain me. I am more than happy here. Watching you sleep is… interesting,"

My mouth dropped open at his confession. He'd mentioned earlier on in the evening that he'd been during the night, and it had not bothered me. I was safe, I slept covered up; what was there to worry about? Plenty, obviously; I had a habit of talking in my sleep. What had Edward heard?

Reading my expression, he opened his mouth to answer.

"Don't worry," He chuckled, "It was all good. Several times you mentioned my name. Several times you mentioned Phoenix and your mother. You are dazzling when you sleep,"

"That should creep me out," I sighed, rolling into him, kicking the covers several times before my legs were in a comfortable position.

"Yet it doesn't. Your tolerance levels for creepiness flew out the window when I entered through it," Edward smiled, showing his sharp glistening teeth. "Sleep, Bella, please. It'd make me feel better if you slept. I'd have to leave if I thought you were being sleep deprived because of me,"

"Fine," I agreed reluctantly, but closing my eyes all the same. But it didn't last long. "Edward, I can feel you staring at me." I said my eyes suddenly open and watching his black eyes flutter unashamed. "Can't you close your eyes too?"

"But watching you sleep is wonderful; you are truly beautiful, Bella. I cannot tear my eyes away," He said, his voice almost a gentle hum, his words almost the lyrics to a song.

"Please?"

Edward's eyes darted up and down my body once, as if inspecting for something. He wouldn't find much of any interest; I was practically a cocoon, my body tightly bound in the duvet to keep me warm.

"Only because I love you," He whispered, smiling and shuffling upwards so I could rest my head on his chest. "Now go to sleep,"

My eyes closed, cutting off my senses. His arm was wrapped around me protectively, and the _rightness _of the feeling was so perfect and comforting. Opening one eye, I quickly glanced at Edward's face and, true to his word, his eyes were closed.

"I love you too, Edward. Goodnight." I breathed, inhaling the scent of him that clung to his shirt. I only slept on the condition that tomorrow I would be able to continue this wonderful dreamlike reality.

"Goodnight, Bella, my love."

* * *

_Awww, so what did you think? As always, review!_

_Now, I've already started a new story called 'Broken Spirit' which is another AU but for New Moon, this time. I think I caught the bug, or something :) So maybe you'd want to check that out?_

_Thanks for reading this story, and I hope you've enjoyed it!_


End file.
